Stockholm Syndrome
by broken-down-beneath-me
Summary: Bella Swan thought she had finally gotten the best from life. She had a great job, great friends, and the best apartment. Her life is suddenly torn away from her when she's kidnapped by a psycho she thought she knew and maybe even loved. Psychoward OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N**

**This is my first story! Hope you like it. Please be kind. Helpful criticism is welcome but please no flames. I own nothing! (although I wish I did) Enjoy! :)**

**Prologue**

My life was great. Honestly. I couldn't think of a time when things were ever better for me. As a child it was always tough, especially when growing up in a small town. Everyone knew everything about you and rumors spread like wildfire. They were rarely ever told with even a little truth to them. It was always about who had the best gossip. The town's biggest gossipers, you ask? Who could it be other than the Stanleys. Mrs. Stanley was the worst, and I guess that's where her daughter Jessica got her amazing talent to eavesdrop and lie about anything.

To make matters worse, my family became the most listened to station where everyone could get the best and juiciest gossip. It all started when I was three. My mom, renee, just disappeared from our lives one day. She vanished. Gone. Left in her place, on our kitchen table, was a single letter explaining that she didn't want to be stuck in a town where her life could go nowhere and telling us how suffocated she felt here in Forks. So, of course, as soon as anyone realized she was gone, the crazy stories started. It was just like her, always wanting to try different things, never able to stay in one place. From what I know now, she has lived in 8 different states since she first left. At the time I was too young to notice the pity everyone felt for me. Of course, half of the town thought she was dead, not knowing that she just left. But the way charlie, my father, was acting you would think someone had died.

Charlie is the chief of police, and was well loved in the town. So when Renee left everyone felt the need to talk to him about the divorce. It only made him feel worse. As for me, I've decided that she wasn't worth my time. I wasn't going to spend my life thinking of what we could have been, and not what we are.

Anyways, two years after that I started school. I was so exited to go. I've always been a little different than other kids my age. Firstly, because they all had two parents and I only had one. I was also smarter than most kids in my grade. I skipped kindergarden, and soon after I skipped the first grade. So being five and in second grade I got bullied. I was made fun of for being the freak among the other kids, and for being so small compared to them. The only person who ever stuck up for me was Alice Brandon. Ever since the day she stuck up for me when Victoria called me names we have been inseperable. She was my best and only friend.

When I finally started high school I had gotten used to being the nerd and even managed to make my own group of friends. It was Alice, Ben, Angela, Eric, Jake and me. We did everything together. We went to games together, and even dances. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Me, Bella Swan, klutz extrordinaire, dancing. Crazy right? But I didn't dance. I was always on the side sitting out and watching my friends. Most times Jake would sit out with me. We would take about anything and everything. He was my best friend next to Alice.

However, high school was also when I began to understand the dangers behind my father's job. It was when I got called down to the office on my second week of high school that my world came crashing down. Charlie was in the hospital after he took a bullet to the chest. Luckily he survived, but only just. My heart had never beat as fast as it did when I heard the words his partner spoke. "Bells," He said, "your father is in the hospital. He was shot in the line of duty. Chances are he won't make it. The doctors are doing everything they can but his chances are slim. But I'll pray for you. If there's one thing I've learned from my job it's that miracle do happen. I learned that today when charlie saved that woman and her baby." I have never been so proud yet so angry with charlie for being a cop.

But back to the present. Now I have the life I've always dreamed of. I was a publisher at Cullen Inc. located in New York, NY. Cullen Inc. is the largest publishing company in the US. But that's not all. They also have a branch dedicated to signing musicians, one for signing actors, and yet another branch for artists. Esme, one of the owners, runs the interior design branch. In fact, she decorated my home. But the thing I love most about this company is its medical branch. Yeah, it doesn't really fit with all the other work in this company, but at the same time it does. The founder and co-owner of Cullen Inc., Carlisle Cullen, is a doctor who helps kids with diseases to become what they aspire to be. Carlisle is a great man. His family runs all sections of the company and it couldn't be more successful. I've been here for six months and I've never felt happier with the way things are.

So along with my amazing job at this amazing company was my beautiful apartment which I mentioned earlier. I'm always amazed at the way it looks, every time I walk in is like the first time I saw it. I lived on the fifteenth floor in a twenty story builing. When you walked in the door the first thing you saw was the floor to ceiling windows in front of the building. In the evening the sun sets and shines through them. The apartment has beige walls on one side and black walls opposite from it. The living room is complete with a light gray couch and beige coffee table. The carpet is striped vertically in black and white. There is a lamp in the corner next to a beige reading chair, and white curtains that cover the windows. Connected to the living room is the dining room. There is a small table that seats four with a beige top and black chairs. It's very cozy. I have a picture of the city at night hanging above my couch and pictures of friends and my dad all around. The apartment also has an office so I can work at home, with a bookshelf holding all my favorites. It has three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one being connected to the master bedroom. The master bedroom also has a large walk in closet, not that I need it. It's kind of pricey to live here, but what can I say? It's worth every penny and I wouldn't give it up for anything. It's too bad that I won't be living here much longer. If I knew the dangers that awaited me the next day, I would never have left my dream home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here's where it will start to get interesting. Hope you like, but I'm okay if you don't. I don't expect everyone to love it no matter how much I wish. I own nothing!**

Ugh..another early day. And I was having such a good dream. It involved my latest crush, and the most sought after man on the east coast. I quickly went through my dream so that I had it committed to memory, but I couldn't think about it too long before my best friend, Alice Brandon, running into my room. "Wake up! Come on, Bella! Get up, get up, get uuuupp!" Alice yelled, most likely waking up half of the city. I will never understand how she managed to convinced me to give her a key to my apartment.

"Alice! Why the hell are you acting like the damn energizer bunny on speed at six in the morning! Did someone spike your coffee?" No one should have as much energy as this girl did. She's too happy in the mornings. One of these days I'm going to smack the fairy dust out of this damn pixie. I'm so not a morning person.

"Geeze Bells what the hell jumped up your ass this morning? Didn't you sleep well? It sure sounded like it." And then she giggled. She freaking giggled at me. "Aren't you excited to get to work? You know who comes back from his business trip today!" Yeah, I really wanted to smack her. She is always making fun of my crush on Edward Cullen. But can you blame me? He's absolutely amazing. His hair is the perfect shade of reds and browns, kind of a bronze color really. He is six feet 3 inches of pure man. He wears shirts that show his muscles but leave enough for the imagination. And his eyes! Don't even get me started on his gorgeous, green eyes with little flecks of gold hidden in them. He has the most amazing jaw line that is oh so lickable. It's sharp, angular, and perfect just like the rest of him. And if having the best body wasn't enough, he also has the brains and talent. He graduated college with a masters in business at 23 and is an expert at playing the piano. He could give Beethoven a run for his money, he is just _that_ good. Hence the reason he is the boss of the music department at Cullen Inc.

I, however, work in the publishing department. I can only watch him from afar. Edward doesn't date though, so it makes it a little easier knowing I'm not the only one who can't get him, not that I really tried. Girls are always throwing themselves at him but he always turns them down with harsh words and glares that could burn you. Yet another reason why I would never tell him of my affections. But it is only a crush, and honestly his attitude evens out with his looks so that I mostly see him as just another person.

My boss is Jasper Whitlock, and he is Edward's adopted brother and best friend. He's also Alice's major crush. If you think I'm bad, you should see how she acts around him. Every time she brings up Edward I just get back at her with mentions of the much less sexy, but still hot, Jasper. His personality is much better though, so I can see what Alice sees in him, at least.

"Alice you are just too chipper for me right now. Give me time to wake up. And don't you even think about starting on about Edward when I know for a fact you dream about Jasper." Yeah, that's right, Pixie. I hear you at night. Looks like I'm not the only sleep talker around here. "Be careful what you say this morning because I know for a fact Jasper is coming back and I could always put in a few words for you. I'm sure he'd love to hear about your foot fetish." I had to smile at the look on her face. Alice is obsessed with feet, but she'd be embarrassed if anyone found out.

"BELLA SWAN DON'T YOU DARE!" Uh oh. Now she's getting pissed. Just what I need, an angry fairy. Well, I hope she doesn't curse me or some odd shit like that. She'd probably force me to go shopping. Ugh. I also don't need her angry with me when she could see Edward today. Did I mention Alice works with me? Well she does. Only she works in the fashion department under Tanya Denali. We both hate her. But Alice will do anything for the sake of her career in fashion. I would do the same for my career in publishing.

Eight hours later I found myself finishing my day at work getting ready to meet up with Alice. We are going shopping tonight for the Christmas party coming up at work. I told you she would make me go. And she has the perfect excuse now. I was so tired though, and I just wanted to go home to relax. Today had been weird and stressful. I had this feeling, like I was being monitored or something. Like my every move was being watched. Normally, I would just write it all off as me being paranoid, but something just felt different this time. It was like I knew something was about to happen, but as soon as I felt that way I would realize how crazy it sounded and put it behind me. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was always watching me. It was probably just Tyler from tech. He had a crush on me for a while. I'll just have to talk to Alice about this, she could help me figure it out. Speaking of, where is she? She's usually here by now. Just then, Mike, one of the workers from the acting department came over.

"Hey Bella! Are you waiting for Alice? She isn't here. Didn't she tell you? She got a call earlier from a friend who's mother is in the hospital. She left early." Well that's weird. Alice always tells me when she leaves early. It must have been really important.

"Thanks Mike. No she didn't tell me but she was probably to worried about her friend. Do you know who it was?"

"No, she didn't say. But she did sound worried. And since she isn't here and your plans with her are obviously cancelled-" I stopped him.

"How did you know about our plans?" I asked him. It's weird how he always knows these things before anyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if he bugged my office, or even Alice's. He's just creepy like that. Maybe that's how he always knows just when to ask me out knowing that I will be free. I always tell him no. He just doesn't get it. I never knew someone could be so dense.

"Well you see-" He got cut off again, but this time by Edward. Which reminds me of why else today just felt off. Edward. Normally he wouldn't even look my direction, but today I could feel his stares. I looked up the first time I felt them and saw pure hatred. His gaze was so strong and unwavering. I felt truly afraid in that moment yet I don't know why. But then I thought I was going crazy. He had no reason to stare at me with such intensity. I didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I don't even work with him so even if I did do something wrong he wouldn't be the one to deal with the problem. It would be either Carlisle or Jasper. So I looked up again. He was talking with his assistant, Maria, and would occasionally glance at me. I didn't see any of the animosity I thought I saw before. Hmmm…maybe it was just my imagination.

"Mike what are you doing? I told you twenty minutes ago to fix Jessica's computer and yet here you are chatting away. That's not what we pay you for!" Mike looked ready to pee his pants. I don't blame him. The look Cullen was giving him was enough to make the scariest of monsters hide away and check under their beds for him.

"Y-yes s-sir. So-sorry sir. It-it wont happen again, I promise." Mike stuttered. Poor boy. I kind of felt bad for him. I guess that's what he gets for being too friendly though. Edward then looked at me, and it seemed like he was trying hard to figure something out. So I looked away and started to leave.

Fifteen minutes later I had everything gathered and was ready to leave. I was the last one to leave my building except Jasper. I would've been gone sooner but he had one last thing for me to do before I left. I didn't mind though. Jasper was always kind and rarely made anyone stay after.

The only other car in the parking garage where I work was a black Mercedes with tinted windows. _Wow, _I thought, _I must be getting out later than I thought._ I walked right by the car, not even noticing when the door on the drivers side opened. I was too busy trying to grab my phone and keys. I needed to call Alice and make sure everything was okay. It's rare when she leaves so abruptly without even a short goodbye.

As soon as I reached my old, beat up Chevy and had my keys ready, I felt a hand on my mouth and a knife at my neck. I was suddenly terrified.

"Put your keys and your phone in my pocket." Growled a voice. I was frozen with fear, my heart beating its way out of my chest. "NOW!" the person, a man, yelled, and I jumped. I struggled to find his pockets, but after thirty seconds or so I managed to shakily put them in. "Good girl. Now, I want you to keep quiet and walk with me. If you make even the tiniest sounds I wont hesitate to slit your throat. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes. I un-understand." I slowly started to walk forward and noticed we were heading toward the Mercedes. I was tempted to try and look at who had me but was too afraid to do anything other than walk. It was taking all my concentration not to collapse right here. I just decided to try and get a good look at him when he gets in the car. What I didn't expect was to be blindfolded. But again I was to afraid to do anything about it.

After the blindfold was put on I was roughly thrown into the car. I let out a whimper of pain and immediately froze, hoping he wouldn't be angry. Lucky for me he didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't acknowledge me. The car smelled new, I could smell that the seats were leather.

Eventually the mystery man started to drive. It felt as though we were driving for hours when really it couldn't have been more than just one. "where are you taking me? Who are you?" I figured that since we were alone now I could talk without having to worry. But..no, I was wrong. He was pissed.

"What did I just tell you!" He yelled. "You are not to talk! Say one more word and I will hurt you!" I was too afraid to call him out, so all I did was sit in the car and silently cry. Tears were pouring down my face so quickly now. All of a sudden the car came to a screeching stop. Of course, not being buckled in I managed to roll and land between the seats. _oww. Oh, that hurt. Stupid car._

All too soon MM (mystery man) was out of his door and opening mine. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll. From what I could tell we entered an old house. I was still blindfolded so I wasn't completely sure but I just figured, where else would you take your hostage? It's not like he was going to give me the best accommodations. We walked, well he walked and I was carried, up two sets of stairs and down a hallway that seemed to be miles long. Eventually we stopped in a room somewhere where I was thrown on the ground. What the hell did I do to make him so grumpy? Is it too much to ask that he doesn't throw me around anymore? That shit hurts!

I felt him taking off my blindfold next. I was hopeful to see to who had taken me, but when I looked up he was wearing a mask. "Are you ever going to show me your face or are you just going to hide it whenever I'm around? Are you that disgusted by your looks?" I said just to get him angry. If I was gonna be upset then so was he. Unfortunately I still hadn't learned what it meant to be a hostage and not in control.

"Shut the hell up!" The next thing I heard was a smack, but it took me a second before I could feel the pain. It stung, and I let out a sob. "You listen and you listen well. I'm in charge around here and you wont talk to me like that. I'll show you my face when and only when I want to." As soon as I stood up he hit me again, as if to prove his point. Like I didn't already get it.

The next thing I know im being pulled up from the ground and backed into a wall. We were so close together, and I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned in closer so I tried to push him away. All that did was anger him and he grabbed my arms and pinned my legs. The only thing I could do now was turn my head, so that's exactly what I did. He leaned in close to me and whispered, "you're mine now. Nothing you do will get you away. I've waited so long for this moment and im not going to let it end now."

As soon as he finished speaking he forcefully grabbed my face and turned my head. I knew that I would have bruises from the pressure he was putting on my face. When I was facing him again he immediately crashed his lips to mine, before I could try to wriggle free from his grip. And the more I tried to get away, the harder he held on. So I just gave up. I stood completely still and hoped it would end. Thankfully, it did.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back soon." He told me. Like I wanted to hear that. I wanted him gone forever. "When I come back I want you to be more willing. We both know you can do better than pretending to be a corpse. If not then daddy might just have to suffer for your stubbornness." Oh. My. God. Charlie. He's threatening to hurt Charlie if I don't cooperate. So I slowly nod my head as tears fall and I choke back a sob. I was so scared of what was going to happen now. It was as if time was frozen and I was stuck living in one, horrible moment. All I could think about was that if something happened to Charlie because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So I continued nodding hoping he would leave. And he did. Right after a quick second kiss, which was thankfully to fast for me to even have time to think about responding.

As soon as he was out the door I ran to the bed I saw when I first looked around. I curled up into a ball and cried until the world faded away and I was unconscious. My last thought though.._at least I don't have to go shopping. Yay me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing! Hope you like it. R&R! I'd love to know what you think about it so far.**

**Mature content, dark themes, don't read if easily offended. Darkward!**

I woke up dazed and confused, and a little smelly. It took me a while to figure out where I was. But all too soon yesterdays events came crashing down on me. I was hoping it was just a nightmare, since I woke up and my memory was a little foggy due to the stress from all the excitement. I was hoping for Alice to come barging in my room and wake me up in the most annoying way possible. I just want my normal, boring, routine life.

Sighing, I sat up and looked around the room. More like a small house. I guess my assessment from yesterday was pretty off. It was gorgeous. I would have noticed sooner but I think I was just to shocked to really take in my surroundings. Looking around me I saw I was in a king size canopy bed. There were black curtains that could be drawn to hide the person in the bed. The sheets were black and red silk. It was so soft and I was tempted to just go right back to sleep and ignore everything that had happened. But I knew I couldn't, no matter how amazingly soft the pillows were. It felt like sleeping on clouds.

I continued to look around this room. The walls were painted blood red. Too flashy in my opinion. There were two end tables on either side of the bed, with a lamp on one and an alarm clock on the other. There was a door on the walls to the left and right of the bed, and one across from it. I assumed that one was the way out, and the others were a bathroom and closet. A window was above the bed, but too high to reach even if I was standing on the bed. It was probably locked anyways. That was the only window here. Across from the bed was a dresser with a big mirror above it. Like, really big. It took up almost the entire wall. I saw myself and grimaced. _Great. _I thought. _I look horrible. _There were bruises on my chin in the shape of a hand, and my cheek was swollen and covered in tear tracks. Yuck. My hair looked like a bird's nest and that helped me decide that I needed a shower. Plus, I would love to smell human again. Even if it was just me I didn't want to stink.

I walked over to the door across from the bed first though, to see if it was open. If I had any chance of escaping I wasn't going to waste my time in the shower. Gotta have priorities around here. Unfortunately, I got to the door to find it was locked. _What did you expect? For MM to just let you walk around whenever? _Stupid inner voice. Must you make me feel stupid like that? Trying not to dwell on the fact that I truly am locked in this house, I walked to the next door. It was the closet, and it was huge. It was as big as my old room. And here I was thinking my room back home was big. Oh well. This is just too much for me. Who has this much clothing? I walked a little ways in and looked through the clothes. There were shirts, sweaters and dresses hanging up. I found an island in the middle that had jeans in some of the drawers, and underwear in the others. I continued looking around and noticed that everything here was my size. It freaked me out. This was obviously planned for a while. How else would all this stuff be here if it wasn't planned. Did he-was he _stalking_ me? I decided not to dwell on it, and grabbed clothes so I could shower. I made a pile on the bed and went searching for a towel. There was one hanging up in the bathroom, and more in a cabinet next to the sink. I grabbed out a new one just in case the other was used by someone else.

Starting the water in the massive shower, I got undressed. When I was done the water was nice and hot. There were four showerheads in the shower, all facing the middle. Standing under them was like being in heaven. It was so relaxing. It really helped after the day I had. I quickly shaved with a razor I found above the sink, then washed my hair and body. I wanted to hurry in case MM came back and decided to visit. God, I hoped not. Stepping out of the shower I towel dried my hair then wrapped it around my body. I walked out of the bathroom to an empty room. I was anxious to grab my clothes and get dressed. I dropped my towel and started to put on my underwear I picked out. I was still creeped out by the fact that it was in my size. Next I went to grab my shirt when I heard the door knob jiggle. Faster than I thought possible, I had picked up my towel and wrapped it around me. _Fantastic! The creep is back and I'm in nothing but a towel and my underwear. This is what I get for wanting to keep good hygiene. _

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would stop all together. All too soon MM stepped into the room. He was wearing the mask again-it looked like a ski mask, you know, the one robbers wear?-and his eyes were covered by some thin material. I could just barely seem his eyes move, but that was it. Everything but his mouth was covered. I guess he really didn't want me to see him.

He was carrying a glass of water with him when he walked in and quickly set it on the dresser. I saw the way his eyes moved over my body but I was too shocked to do anything. I should've ran under the covers or back into the bathroom. As soon as I thought that I went to turn and run back to the bathroom. I got three steps before I was roughly pulled back with huge arms holding me still against his chest. Then I heard growling before I was slammed against a wall. Déjà vu. All of a sudden my arms were pinned against the wall next to my head and the towel dropped, leaving me in the midnight blue panties and bra I picked out.

"God you look amazing." I was so embarrassed. My cheeks were ten shades of red by now. I tried to turn my head away to hide my embarrassment, but he didn't like that. "Look at me!" He yelled. I was fighting to keep tears from falling. Slowly, I moved to face him and then his mouth was on mine. I was numb with fear, too scared to move afraid of what would happen. He growled and pulled off me. "What did I tell you, Isabella? What was our agreement, hmm? Did you want precious daddy to suffer? I thought you better than that." I wanted to punch him. Punch, kick, hit, and every other thing I could do just to hurt him. "Answer me!" Now I was getting pissed. How dare he threaten Charlie. I stayed silent, afraid I would yell and say something that I would regret. He slammed me against the wall.

"You wanted me to participate." I whispered, my teeth clenched. The next chance I got I was going to make sure I hurt him. "Then why aren't you?" He asked just as quiet. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell that I would never choose to kiss such a disgusting human being like him. But he wasn't disgusting. No, his body was great. He had muscle and his chest was defined, that much I could tell about him. In fact, he looked familiar. I was trying to think of where I've seen him before he said something and put his mouth back on mine. The kiss was forceful and needy. I tried to start slow and keep my mouth closed, but he soon forced it open. His tongue entered my mouth and I froze. I've never kissed someone like this before, so I didn't know what to do. The only other person I kissed was Paul, my ex boyfriend and we never went this far before we broke up. We only dated a few weeks before I got sick of his temper and jealous attitude.

My thoughts were interrupted by a growl. I knew what I meant. Join in or face the consequences. If it weren't for the fact that I knew he could and probably would hurt the people I cared about I would have held still. But instead I sucked it up and tentatively moved my tongue. At first I was slow and barely did anything until he used his tongue to move mine. I tried so hard not to gag at the thoughts going through my head. _What if he doesn't stop? This can't be happening._ He groaned and started to push harder against me. He stopped and spoke. "If I keep going I won't be able to stop." I let out a little whimper of fear and looked up. I pleaded with my eyes for him to stop. I think it worked because next thing I know we are lying on the bed. I quickly got under the covers while he went to grab the glass of water he brought in with him.

He handed me the glass and I drank immediately drank it. It was gone in seconds. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. Now that I think about it I was hungry too. I decided to ask MM some questions, then bring up the subject of food. Man, what I wouldn't give for a burger right now.

"What's your name? Where am I? Why did you take me? How do you know so much about me? I'm nothing special you could've taken anyone! Why me? Who are you?" I just kept yelling out my questions getting more and more frustrated when he wasn't answering me.

"Well Bella, as for your first question, I can't answer that." I opened my mouth to say something but he spoke quickly before I could. "You'll find out eventually, but just not now. Soon though, I promise. I can't tell you where we are either. Actually, the only thing I can tell you now is that you are very mistaken. You are special. I have spent day after day watching you and you are so different from others. You are selfless and kind, sought after by many men, yet you wouldn't even look at them twice. And that is why I took you." I looked at him, confused. He took me because I didn't look at other men? He must have understood the look on my face because he was quick to explain,

"I have watched man after man come up to you before you reject them. I've tried getting your attention but you just ignore me. You were the one woman who I noticed and soon you never left my thoughts. Do you know how many nights I spent thinking about you? You were driving me crazy and didn't even know it! I had to take you before someone else did. I refuse to watch you with another man when I know you are mine. Do you here me? MINE!" by the end of his speech he was yelling and breathing heavy. I had just calmed down but was instantly worried again. He can't be serious. I don't belong to anyone!

I was seeing red. "I don't belong to anyone!" I yelled. Who the hell does he think he is? "I am in charge of me, not you nor anyone else! I'm a human being, not some animal!" He really didn't like that answer. Next thing I know he rolled on top of me with my arms in one of his hands above my head. I start struggling right away, kicking my legs and pulling my arms. I think I hit something important, because I hear him grunt, curse and feel him move. I took my chance and got off the bed. When he first came in he forgot to lock the door. _Yes!_ I did an internal cheer. I ran as quick as I could down the hallways. I took my first right and found stairs that went up. Shit, I needed to go down. I could hear footsteps behind me so I decided to go up them anyways and look for another way down. This house had more than one staircase per floor, right? This place is huge, how could it not? I kept running but found myself at a dead end. _Of course. Just my luck_. I turned to run back and ended up sprawled on the floor. I'm just surprised it took me this long to fall. Well, fall on my own that is. I got up and ran into the first room I saw.

"BELLA! BELLA, I SWEAR TO GOD!" I could hear his screams as he ran past the closet I was in. what a big ass closet. Seriously, this house is ridiculously huge. Why have a house this big for one person? At least, I hope it was one person. But then again if there was someone else here they could help me! I got excited at the thought and sent a small prayer that someone else would be here and help. I listened until I couldn't hear any footsteps in the hallway, then started running as fast as my legs good take me. I heard a curse and looked behind me. Only three feet away was MM, and he was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He reached out to grab me but I turned a corner right before he did. Unfortunately, gravity took this moment to introduce me to the floor, and I fell, hard. I scrambled to get up but it was pointless. Only a second later MM was on top of me holding me down.

He flipped me over and grabbed both of my hands in one of his. I noticed he had a rope in his hand and freaked out. I kicked and screamed, anything to keep him from tying me up. He was to strong though, and was barely bothered by my movements. Once he had my hands tied he went for my feet, then through me over his shoulder again.

"Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" I dug my elbows into his back and screamed. I kicked my legs and my foot hit his jaw. "Fuck!" he yelled. I take it he wasn't impressed. I, however, was. I didn't think I could actually hurt him from this position, but I guess I was wrong. I was too distracted by my thoughts and didn't notice we were back into my room until he threw me on the bed.

"I really didn't want to do this but after that stunt I'm not taking any chances. That run got me all worked up." He said between pants. I froze and looked up at him. His mask had come up slightly in our struggles. He went to untie my feet and I thought he was letting me go, but instead he tied each foot to the corners of the bed. I felt so exposed, and I realized that I was still only in my underwear. Next he grabbed my hands and tied them to the frame of the bed. He kept them together, unlike with my feet. Then he was crawling on top of me, with one leg between mine and the other on my left side.

He slapped my face twice. It stung. Tears started forming in my eyes but I refused to let them go. "Don't even _think about doing something like that again! Another stunt like that and I'll have daddy dearest and precious little Alice taken care of!" I nodded my head. "I promise! It won't happen again, I'm sorry!" He looked down at me before his eyes roamed over me again. Then he was kissing me. Not soon enough he started moving up and I quickly took my chance. Apparently I was testing my luck today, and I didn't know when to stop. But what I saw next made my heart stop. I reached my hands as far as I could and grabbed MM's mask. I pulled until it was fully off. He was so surprised that he didn't stop me. I looked into his face and realized why I found him a little attractive and familiar. I stared into the eyes that frightened me yet drew me in. my breath hitched while he just stared in shock. He didn't expect me to be able to get his mask off. I looked into his face and felt light-headed._

"_Breathe Bella." He said to me. I sucked in a deep breath. I still wasn't sure if what I saw was real. _

"_Oh my God." I panicked. "You Bastard!" Oops…he didn't like that._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**So here's chapter 4. I really hope you like it. Thanks to those who reviewed. It means so much and each one made my day :) Enjoy! Don't read if easily offended and, of course, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 4**

The angry look was back. Only now it was worse. I went back to a familiar feeling-fear. It seems that's all I feel now. I didn't mean for those words to slip out, but I was just so shocked. Of all the people to do this to me, why _him_? And why _me_? He could have anyone he wanted, and yet here we were, in this fucked up situation. Everything I had ever dreamed about this man was wrong. It had to be. I dreamed he was sweet, kind, and loving. In my fantasies he would come home from a long day at work and want to cuddle. We would talk about his day and mine, and about anything we could think of. Okay, so I know that was a little far-fetched. I knew he was rude, egotistical, kind of a jerk, and extremely good looking. He was Edward Cullen.

Sometimes when I'm in the bathroom at work I hear other women talk about him. They always say the same things, _"Isn't he so hot? I wouldn't mind spending a night with him."_ Then they would giggle and walk out. But with so many people after him, I'm shocked to say that I've never seen him with another woman; not romantically, at least. But there is the occasional woman I hear in ladies room that say they have slept with him, and my jealousy would flair. I keep reminding myself that I have no reason whatsoever to be jealous of or angry with any of these women.

I was suddenly brought out of my memories by a sharp, stinging sensation. My right side was already bruised, so I was a little bit glad that it was on the other side. Then I was upset because now both sides will be swollen and bruised. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ "What the hell?" I said once I was fully back into reality and my current situation. Did I ever mention that I was easily distracted? Well I am, obviously.

"Don't speak to me like that! I think you're forgetting who's in charge here." With a smirk on his face, he looked over me once again. I felt even more self-conscious now, and started blushing all over. My face and chest were red from embarrassment. He looked up to my face again and groaned. "Isabella, you don't know what that blush does to me."

I had a pretty good idea what it did, actually. At this thought I blushed again. _Well, shit._ "Why, Edward?" I couldn't think straight. Everything about him was different now. I saw him in an entirely new light. I no longer felt the need to obsess over him and I didn't feel the need to look at him like I normally would. I was too ashamed. But don't get me wrong, there was still this underlying attraction I had to him, but it wasn't the same. I still considered him beautiful and whatnot, but I was so much more afraid of him. So much more intimidated by him. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to run away, hide, curl up, and cry even, anything other than be here. I wasn't going to let it show though. No, from now on I am making it my goal to be as difficult as possible. Nothing will be easy for him anymore. _Bring it on, Edward. Try your hardest. You won't break me._ I started to speak when I heard his phone start ringing. He looked at the screen before deciding to ignore the call and shoving it back into his front right pocket. _At least I know where he keeps his cell phone._ The hard part will be getting it so I can call for help. Yeah, it's a crap plan, but it's all I have right now. When he puts it away I start to speak again, but then I hear a doorbell. _Damn it!_ I think I growled, but I can't be sure what that sound was.

"Oh, that was hot. Do it again." He moaned. Before I could respond, we heard the doorbell ring again, and then someone banging on the door. It sounded close by. _Maybe this will be my chance to escape._ I'm hoping Edward will want to move me somewhere else, that way I can run to the door, or scream, and maybe someone will hear me. Then it hits me. _Do it now, stupid!_ I take a deep breath, open my mouth wide, and start to scream. It's as if Edward can read my mind though, because he covers my mouth as soon as I start screaming, so that only the tiniest sound can escape me.

He leans over to one of the end tables, opens it, and pulls out a cloth. At first I thought he was going to drug me, but then I see him pull out duct tape as well. I let out a small sigh of relief. This means I will be conscious and will still have the smallest chance. He must have heard me though. He looks over at me and says, "Don't even think about trying to run away from me. You will regret it. If you think it's bad now, just wait. Make one sound and you'll be begging me. you'll beg for me to stop, to let you free, but it will all be pointless. It will be like hell for you here, don't doubt how much I will hurt you. I don't like doing this, Isabella but you give me no choice." He says all this as he forces the cloth in my mouth and tapes over it so I cant make a sound. He even moves the bed so that if I move at all the headboard won't hit the wall. He really thought this through.

This all happens in a few minutes before the doorbell rings one more time, and he's running out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Or maybe it was so no one could get in. Either way, it's not like I have a chance to get out now, anyways. I'm bound, gagged, and alone. _Perfect._ This wasn't how I planned to spend my night. I wanted to be home, in my bed, reading a book or watching a movie. I would even rather be at some new club Alice found, spending my time fighting off horny drunks.

But instead I'm here, stuck in this nightmare. I continued thinking about what I could have been doing now, just so I could have a little bit of peace. All too soon I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud voice. I wasn't sure, since I couldn't hear every word, but I thought they were talking about me. And that voice, it sounded so familiar. Where have I heard that voice? I know I've heard it before, it's too familiar, I can't be wrong about this.

I listened harder. "…missing, Edward. Everyone…crazy…father…no idea…worried sick about…" My heart was beating faster. I tried to fill in the blanks. Who's father? Mine? Or maybe Edward's. I was fond of Carlisle. And he was pretty fond of me too, I think. We got along great and I always enjoyed talking to him. He didn't seem to mind it, either. He was so caring, and it wouldn't be out of character for him to worry, would it? Especially since I work for his company. Or maybe this was all just hopeful thinking, wishing that he would be worried about me. If I think about it, deep down I was just hoping that maybe someone close to Edward would know him well enough to know that he was capable of doing something like this to someone. To me.

I wanted to hear more, so I got my thoughts under control and listened to as much as I could. This time it was Edward speaking. "Me too…nice girl…sad that…who would do this…innocent." I had to scoff at that. Well, in my mind I did, since I couldn't exactly scoff while gagged. I must admit, he played the part well. And from the rest of the conversation, that I could hear anyways, it seemed like whoever was there believed him. I heard four voices total. One, obviously, was Edward's. Two others were male, and one was female. I assumed it was his family, but I'm not completely sure.

After what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than half and hour, Edward came back. It was too soon. I was glad to have him out of this room so I could think freely. My father always told me he knew what I was thinking from the looks on my face. That's what made me such a terrible liar. I was an open book. If Edward was in here, he surely would have known my thoughts were about him, and that they were anything but pleasant. If what I said earlier, and the reaction I got were any indication, I should try to keep my mouth shut and my thoughts somewhat decent. And if I play my cards right, I might be able to get out of here quickly. But where would I go? Of course the police is the first place I can think of, but that's to be expected. Surely Edward would find me before I got there. So I'll just have to hide out for a while. Maybe with a friend, someone close, someone I can trust, but not anyone too obvious. Alice is obviously out of the question. If he knows me as well as I think he does, then he knows she's the first person I would go to. But maybe he knows that I know he knows, so it won't be expected. Unless he knows that I know that he knows I know that Alice's place is out of the question, so maybe-

My ramblings were cut short when he spoke. "What has you thinking so hard, my pretty little angel? You're not planning your escape, are you?" His little speech started off playful, but by the end his face was hard; jaw tight, teeth clenched, eyebrows slightly furrowed. I really wasn't liking this side of Edward, although it would be hot if his anger wasn't directed at me. Sigh. _Like I said. Open book._ He ripped off the tape and took out the cloth so I could talk.

"N-no!" I really am a shitty liar. "I was-I just-FOOD!" I yelled. _Why the hell did I just yell that? Food? Seriously? That's what I come up with? Grrr.._ Thankfully he just chuckled.

"I figured you would be hungry by now. I ordered pizza. I know sausage is you favorite."

"You did? You did? And…you did?" I asked in response to his three statements. Then I blushed. I know, I know. I just have this way with words. Ask anyone. they'll compliment my amazing speaking skills any day. But mostly the sarcastic part. Sarcasm is my middle name. Rambling is my other middle name.

He chuckled. "Yes, yes, and yes." He was smirking. Stupid smirk. I wanted to slap it off his pretty little face. The doorbell rang then, and my stomach growled. "About damn time." He muttered. Then, to me, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I looked at my hands, then my feet, and finally back at him.

I rolled my eyes.

He smiled.

_Jerk._

He came back after a few minutes. "Took you long enough!" I said. He didn't look too happy about that.

I sighed.

He sighed.

There's a lot of sighing going on lately. How depressing.

"I'll let that one go."

"Oh, gee, how nice of you. Now how about you let _me_ go? So I can eat!" I added that last part so he didn't think I was trying to run away again. But I'll never stop trying. I have to get home, go see Charlie. He's probably worried sick about me. Literally. His health hasn't been the best lately, the stress from his work is taking a toll on his body. I can't even imagine how my disappearance is affecting him. _I really miss you, daddy._

"Or I could just feed you." Sigh. Back to reality.

"I'm not a child." I rolled my eyes, yet again.

"Oh, I know. But I can't risk you trying to get away again. This pizza may be hot, and it may burn, but it won't stop me from getting you before you can leave."

I hadn't even thought of that. "I didn't even think of that. But thanks for the idea!"

"Well, now I have a reason to keep you tied up since you know what you could have done."

I sighed. And rolled my eyes. Way too much of that going on lately. "Fine! But hurry up! I'm _starving_!"

"Gladly." Then I was eating. It was amazing. The pizza I mean. It was just-I didn't have words. It's been at least a day since I've eaten, which just made this pizza taste more amazing than it already was. But going so long without food made this pizza taste heavenly.

I moaned at that first bite. It was sooo good! He wasn't feeding me fast enough though. I haven't eaten in forever and here he was, just flaunting this unbelievably delicious pizza right in front of my face.

"More, please!" I begged. I wasn't above begging right now. That's what starvation does for you. It takes away your pride. He still wasn't giving me the food. I groaned in aggravation.

He finally brought the pizza back to my mouth. I took the biggest bite I could, smearing sauce on the side of my mouth. I was afraid that he would take it away again. "Give me more! God, it's so good."

He just stared at me. "If pizza makes you sound like this then I can't even imagine what you would sound like during sex."

And cue the blush. I was red. Dark red, like a tomato or an apple. _God, I must have sounded like a whore._ I thought back over the last few minutes and realized I was right. I sounded like a nasty whore in a cheap porno begging like that.

"I would say don't be embarrassed, but that blush is too beautiful. And those sounds.." He didn't finish. Instead he climbed over me, the pizza forgotten on the nightstand, and looked at my face. He leaned in and licked the side of my mouth where the sauce was smeared. Then he was kissing me forcefully. I stayed still, like a statue. I couldn't move, I was completely frozen. I could feel him against me. _All_ of him. I panicked. I started thrashing my head and arms, kicking my legs as much as possible. So maybe kicking wasn't the best idea since my feet were tied and my legs could barely move. That, and because there was a certain part of him pressed tightly against my left thigh.

"God!" I stopped moving. _Stupid! How could you be so stupid! Now he will be even more aroused._ And he was. I felt him against me, harder than before. "Please stop! Please!" I begged before he moved again. He looked at me and I was surprised at what I saw. His eyes, so deep, were filled with emotion. I thought I saw confusion, a little guilt, but mostly lust. As soon as I saw it, though, it was gone-except for the lust. The other emotions probably weren't even there to begin with. I don't know. I'm too scared to think straight. Nonetheless, he sat up but stayed kneeling over me.

"Fine. But only this time. I didn't bring you here just to chat, Isabella. Be prepared. Next time I might not be so quick to stop. Or will I? Hmm...I guess we'll find out eventually. But for now, eat. I'll be back." With those parting words he untied me and left the room, once again not forgetting to lock the door.

_First thing,_ I thought _Get dressed. Second, eat. Third, lay down and hope I can sleep._ I found the outfit I had picked out earlier and traded it in for a set of pajamas. It had a white tank top with the word dangerous written diagonally across the front going from the top left to the bottom right. The shorts were plaid with light pink the most prominent color, and gray and white. I took off my bra because no matter where I am it's too uncomfortable trying to sleep with one on. Then I finished eating and brushed my teeth. When I finally lay down, I was asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews! There aren't many but every one makes me feel better about my story. I wasn't sure how it would turn out at first, but I'm glad that you guys like it!**

**For everyone wondering, I don't know if I will put up anything from Edward's point of view in this story yet, or if I might write a few outtakes. I will probably try to get a little more into this story before I try to post something from Edward's POV. This is my first story ever, so I'll see how this one turns out first. Maybe after a few more chapters I will, but I have yet to decide.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns anything twilight related. The rest is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**APOV**

Everything was terrible. Bella, my best friend, was missing. She's been gone for 3 days now. No one seems to know what happened to her. From what the police had told me, she was last seen here, at work, with Jasper. But I know he wouldn't have done anything. He's not even capable of hurting a fly. Well, he is, actually; he hates flies. But that's not the point. I just know it wasn't him. I have these…feelings.

I remember how this all happened, and I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. Maybe we would be closer to finding her if I called the police earlier. Maybe she would be back here by now, if only we'd had a head start. I thought back to when Bella was taken.

* * *

><p>"Alice!" my boss, Tanya, called over. "Come here!" Ugh. I hated this bitch. So full of herself. She thinks she is God's gift to man, that slut. She will sleep with anything that moves, and of course they let her. Why not, she's easy.<p>

"Yes, Ms. Denali?" The only reason I put up with her is for the sake of my job. One day I'll be in here position, one day soon. I know it. Besides, it's not like she has that great of a fashion sense. I don't even want to know how she got this job dressed like she is. She looks like a blind hooker. Okay, so my opinion might be slightly biased, but I've disliked everything about her since the day she hit on my baby, my Jasper. Her turned her down, obviously, he has better taste than her. More class. But that doesn't mean I forgave her for trying to stick her filthy claws into my man.

Jasper and I weren't a couple…yet. One day, I just know we're going to be married. We'll have a family with a boy and two girls, and Jasper will be an amazing dad. I love him. But he doesn't know that yet. He will soon. In fact, we will be a couple by the time New Years rolls around-about a month.

"I need you to go through these files for me. Pick out the designs you like best. Then put them into two piles on my desk. Label them potential and rejects so I know which is which. Then I'll go through them and make sure you didn't pick all the crap like last time."

"Of course, Ms. Denali." Bitch. I remember that. Let me tell you what really happened.

Tanya picked last seasons worst designs that were sent to us. Then she tried to blame me. Everyone knows it was her who picked them. I made sure of that. And if they didn't believe me from my words alone all they had to do was look at her to see what crap style she has. So, our fashion line for the winter season has dropped dramatically, and would have lost so much more, if it wasn't for me stepping in and adding my own designs. She doesn't know that I saved this department from losing millions, apparently, because she still thinks people believe her little lie about me choosing the designs and how she saved the company. Not even close. But like I said, anything for my job.

And it's not like she will be here much longer anyways. I just happen to know that she will be fired a week before the holidays, and that is how I will be able to officially meet Jasper.

After Tanya left-with me doing her job, _again_-and I finally went through the new designs, I got a phone call. It was from Sarah, an old family friend I haven't spoken to in years. "Hello?"

"Alice? It's me, Sarah. Please, you have to come. It's my mom. She's in the hospital. She was hit by a drunk driver, and I'm the only one here. Please, I just need someone, and you were the first person I thought of. I know it's been a long time, but our moms were so close and I thought she would appreciate having you here more than anyone else."

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible! Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Alice. It means a lot." She hung up after that, and I quickly went to my car, not even thinking of telling Bella that I had to cancel our plans for tonight. It will just have to wait. She's my best friend, she'll understand.

I got to the hospital and asked the receptionist where to go. After being pointed in the right direction, I ran down the hall and found Sarah. She looked devastated. I held her while she cried, and sat with her for a few hours. I wanted to distract her for a bit, so I took her to the cafeteria for some coffee and started talking with her. We caught up on all the missed times, and eventually she was smiling again.

"I can't believe we actually did that!" she laughed.

"Me either! What were we thinking?" I was laughing so much. I was so glad she was able to stop worrying, even for just a little while. She looked at her watch, then.

"Alice, it's so late! I'm sorry I kept you for so long!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to be here. Well, not here, but you know, it was good seeing you again. I wish the circumstances were different though."

She started to tear up a bit at my words and the sudden reminder of where we were. "Yeah, me too. But it was good seeing you, too. Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot. I guess I should let you leave now though."

"You too. I missed you. I hope Aunt Jen gets better soon. Tell her I said hi and that I miss and love her, will you?"

"Yes, of course. See you soon, I hope."

"Definitely. See you around." And with that I left. Aunt Jen wasn't really my aunt, but she might as well have been. She was my godmother, so Sarah and I were practically sisters. We drifted apart after high school, and it was good seeing her again.

I drove home lost in the thoughts of my childhood. I didn't realize where I was going until I pulled up to Bella's. I wanted to stop by and apologize for not letting her know earlier that I wasn't going to be able to take her shopping. Bella hates shopping though, so I'm sure she was relieved. I love it. Shopping is my own form of therapy after a long week. Bella doesn't understand this. The poor girl has no idea about the glory of shopping. I swear sometimes I wonder how she can even call herself a girl when she is so against shopping and make up. What girl hate shopping? Anyways, she cares about her looks, but fashion…not her forte.

I used my key to get inside her house. The view when I walked in always made me smile. Seeing the city at night was a sight to behold. All her lights were off, which confused me. She always turned at least one light on in her living room or dining room when she got home, incase she had to get up in the middle of the night. Come to think of it, I didn't see her truck outside either. Maybe she went out or is visiting Charlie. She's been doing that a lot lately, and since I basically stood her up that's probably where she would go. Oh well. I'll see her at work tomorrow, so I can explain to her then. I know she'll understand. She was the kindest person I know.

I drove home in the peaceful quiet of the night, ready to go to sleep. It had been a long day and I couldn't wait to lay down in my big, soft bed.

The next day I still hadn't heard from Bella, and it was already lunch. I went to her office to look for her, but she wasn't there. It looked like she hadn't even come in today. Everything was in the same spot as it was from yesterday when I last saw her.

As I was walking out, I saw Jasper. "'Scuse me! Jasper! Have you seen Bella? I haven't heard from her in a while, and I was getting worried." Something was seriously wrong here.

He looked at me for a minute before speaking. "Actually, I was just looking for you to ask the same thing. She never showed up for work today. That isn't like her. She didn't call, either." No, that really wasn't like Bella. She had this perfect attendance thing going. She never missed a day unless it was because Charlie was sick, or she was too sick to move from bed, like when she had the flu. Or when she fell and had to go to the hospital. That happened frequently, but not usually when she works. It's like she has better balance on work days.

"You haven't heard a thing? She wasn't at her house last night either. But her truck was outside. How can she not be here?" I said, mostly thinking out loud. When I mentioned Bella's truck being here, Edward walked by. He seemed to falter for a second before continuing his walk to his office.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday evening. I had her stay late to help me work on a project. We got outta here later than I expected and she left a few minutes after me."

"But did she even leave? She pretty much disappeared after last night. Do you think something happened? Can we check the tapes or something? Maybe we can see when she arrived this morning and left last night."

"Good idea. Let me check with Carlisle. I'll have him pull out the tapes so we can review them. I'll tell you about it after lunch. Do you want to watch them with us?"

"Yes, absolutely. That way I can calm down. I'm sure it's nothing really. Her truck probably broke down and she went to her dad's or something. Her truck is so old I wouldn't be surprised if it finally gave out." I chuckled nervously. I didn't believe a single thing I said. I knew something was wrong. I was as sure of it as I was sure my last name was Brandon.

Two hours later we were still looking through the tapes. Some of the tapes had been tampered with, but we don't know by who.

"Look! Look at this! Do you see that? Right there in the corner of the screen!" I looked closely and thought I saw what he meant. There wasn't much, but it was enough. In the top right hand corner of the screen we can see Bella's face. And she looked terrified. She had a knife held to her throat and a hand over her mouth. All we could see were her and the two hands holding her. They were gloved too. Nothing else was seen. We saw Bella drop her purse and go to put her phone and keys somewhere, and that was it. She walked away while still being held, and there was nothing left to be seen. The other tapes were erased.

"That's it. I'm calling the police. Someone took Bella and I'm not going to just sit here. We have enough proof to know something bad happened so we don't have to wait the whole 24 hours. We can't afford to wait six more hours. Keep looking through the tapes. I'll be back."

I called the police and told them everything I knew. By the end of the night the car lot was taped off as an official crime scene, and the police had taken statements of everyone who was working yesterday. They still had to get the statements from the people who were working today, but most of them were taken care of since those working yesterday were most likely working today as well.

Now we could only sit and wait, and hope for the best.

* * *

><p>Charlie was miserable. Bella is his only daughter and the only family he has left. Her disappearance has hurt him more than anyone. He was devastated. We all were. Jasper, Carlisle, and I all went over to Edward's to talk to him about Bella's disappearance. He's been acting strange since she's been gone. A little less moody, but at the same time he seemed slightly upset. I don't blame him. Everyone's upset. The fact that someone could do this to such a sweet girl, in his family's own company, well, that has to be difficult. Just knowing someone right under your nose has kidnapped or helped someone kidnap our Isabella was horrible. No one could get into the parking garage without a pass, so it was someone at the company. It had to be. Maybe a guard was bribed to let someone in. I know guards don't make the best money.<p>

Edward seemed very distressed over the situation. Carlisle said it felt like his own daughter was taken. He and Bella were very close. Then there was Esme. She cared for everyone, and she was the second most upset, next to Charlie. All in all, everyone was miserable. Well. Almost everyone. It seemed like Tanya and her friends at the company couldn't give a shit. But they were all brain dead Barbie's. No one cared what they thought.

I knew we would find Bella eventually. I wouldn't stop looking even if everyone else did. She's my best friend and I won't let her down. I just hoped that for now she was still okay and unharmed, although I couldn't help but have this sinking feeling when I thought that. She wasn't okay. Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review, review, review! Tell me what you think and be honest. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love to know what you think.**

**So, school has started, and I don't know how often I will be able to update. I will try to keep updating no later than every 2 weeks. Hopefully that will give me more than enough time. I'll put up chapters as soon as they're done. Thanks for reading!**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warning: This chapter is not for those easily offended. There is rape and abuse. Please don't read if you are sensitive to those subjects. Dark themes.**

****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I haven't seen Edward for about three days…I think. I lost track of time. All I did in this room is sleep, shower, and daydream about home. I was stuck in this room with absolutely nothing to do and I hated it. I got food three times a day though, so that was good.

I was stepping out of the shower for the second time today when I thought I heard the door. _Probably more food. Like I need that. I think I've gained five pounds from just sitting around here._ I hurried up and got dressed (I wasn't about to make that mistake again) and cautiously opened the bathroom door.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw that no one was in the room. But there wasn't any food either. Instead I noticed a pile of books. Looking through the stack of classics, I realized that these were some of my favorites. I had a copy of each of these. The ones on this bed weren't mine though. These were new. The books smelled strongly of freshly printed ink. They were hard cover and the pages were crisp and clean. My copies at home were well worn, with the corners folded on almost every page from the many times I've read them. They had all lost that new smell I love so much. One of them smelled like coffee and had a big stain on the back cover to match.

My copies at home were also all paperback, since they were a little cheaper. I got them while I was in high school. I only had a part time job that didn't pay much, and buying all those books had been a rare splurge for me.

Seeing these books made me feel even more homesick. They reminded me of Charlie. He was never sure of what to get me for birthdays or Christmas, and even though I told him I was happy just spending the day with him and he didn't need to get me anything he always did. And he always got me gift cards to my favorite book and music stores. Sometimes he got me more though, like my truck. He bought that for me on my sixteenth birthday and I loved it. It couldn't have been more perfect for me.

I sighed. I missed everyone, but I didn't want to dwell on it anymore. So I sat down and started reading. I was about three chapter into the book I was reading, _A Midsummer Night's Dream,_ when the door opened. I was too absorbed in my book to really notice, though and kept reading.

"Isabella," I looked up with a start. "I think it's time we moved you. You've been in this room long enough, don't you think?" I was quick to agree, finally thinking I was getting out of this house, maybe for a walk outside. "Good. Now come. It's time you stay in our room instead of this guest room." I stopped. Of course. I got my hopes up but I knew it was too good to be true. I doubt he would ever let me out of this house as long as I stayed here. _More reason to leave. The sooner the better_.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean _our_ room? We don't have a room. This is my room. I thought we were going to walk outside or something. You know, get a little fresh air? It's so stuffy in that room and I haven't seen the sun in days." I knew I was rambling again, just trying to stall for time. If he thinks I'm sharing a room with him then he's crazier than I thought. I barely know him. He doesn't expect to share a bed, does he? The thought sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach, but not in the good way.

"First we go to our room. Then I _might_ let you outside. I'm not quite sure you can be trusted yet. If it makes you feel any better, our room has a balcony. But you can only go out when I'm with you, and the doors and windows here all have alarms set up so I will know if you try to get out." Lovely. Just kill me already, why don't you. You will go around and taunt me with thoughts of freedom, put it close enough for me to see but keep it just out of my reach. I hate it here. I hate _him_, he's so controlling about what I do here. Since when did I lose the right to live my life the way I wanted? Jerk.

"You know what? I think I like this room, actually. I'll just stay here. It's pretty and it has all my things."

"Not anymore it doesn't." I must have looked shocked and confused. Of course my stuff was here, I saw it this morning. "You really are unobservant, Isabella. I had most of your stuff moved while you were in the shower. We can get the rest of it later. For now, you will have to make do with what is in our closet and drawers, which is more than enough." He then proceeded to walk out of the room, but I was walking toward the closet to see if he was being honest. There's no way he moved all that stuff that quickly. That closet was huge and stuffed full, it would have taken longer than 15 minutes to move it. But sure enough, when I walked in, there was only a handful of items left. I stood there with my mouth open. _Unbelievable. He had no right to do that. Hell, he had no right to even bring me here._

Pretty soon I felt an arm around my waist and next thing I know I'm thrown over his shoulder. Again. "Ugh! Really? Put me down! I can walk you know! I have legs, let me go! Let me GO!" I was hitting my fists against my back and kicking my legs, yet nothing seemed to faze him. All he did was grab my legs and hold them together in one of his arms. Obviously I wasn't hurting him, so I just stopped. Besides, we had just arrived to _his_ room. I refused to call it ours.

"Here we are," He said as he put me down. I looked around the room in awe. I'm not gonna lie, this place was beautiful. His room was the complete opposite of mine. Mine was...hot. Red all around. It was brighter, in a way, more for show. His was a cool blue. His was more comfortable. This room feels more relaxing. The bed had a simple black frame. It was California King sized. There were four pillows; the back two were covered in a dark blue silk pillowcase, and the front two were white. The sheets were also white, and the comforter was Dark blue with an intricate design in black on top. There were two end tables on either side with a lamp on each, similar to the other room. Three walls were painted dark blue with black swirls. When you walked in the room there was a mirror that covered the entire wall on the right with a blue couch up against it. I wonder who decorated his house. They had amazing talent. I bet it was Esme, she was always good at this and ran the home décor department of Cullen Inc. Yeah, I know, that company has more departments than the government.

"Well?" He asked expectantly. I decided that even though I absolutely loved this room, I wasn't about to share with this gorgeous creep.

"Um…yup, I still like my old room better. But thanks anyways!" I said as I tried to run out of the room. I would like to say that he let me pass and I was able to walk to my room unharmed. But no, that's not what happened.

Instead, he grabbed my arm and threw me down. He really does have control issues. "Where do you think you're going? I told you, this is your room now, with me."

"Yeah, like I want to stay here with you." Oh, crap. I really need to start working on filtering my thoughts.

"What did you say?" Was that rhetorical? Man, did he look pissed. Well he deserved it.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" I said, maybe a bit sharper than I intended, but then again he should know I'm upset. "Cause I'm pretty sure you heard what I said."

That earned me a good slap. With the way things are going my face is never going to heal. "Do you want my face permanently damaged? Because if you do, keep at it. Who doesn't love having their face black and blue."

"Well maybe if you quit acting like a little bitch I wouldn't have to hurt you. We talked about this. I don't want to do it but you leave me no choice. You have to respect your boyfriend Isabella." Whoa. Wait just one second.

"Boyfriend? Who the fuck is my boyfriend? It sure as hell isn't you if that's what you meant." He raised his hand again and I flinched, thinking he was going to keep hitting me. I was surprised when he grabbed me and threw me on his-not our-bed. When he climbed on top of me I started to freak. "Get off! Damn it, get off me!" I was hitting everywhere I could and it didn't even bother him. It was like he was made of stone, nothing bothered him. After struggling for a few more minutes, with no success on my end, he had my arms pinned above my head and both his legs holding mine down.

"When are you going to learn that you can't beat me? Isabella, I love you. We are meant to be together, can't you see that? Everything I've done is for you. All of it, everything for you." My vision was blurry with tears. I couldn't believe this. I was stuck with a psychopath who claimed to love me and yet he was holding me here against my will. That's not love. That's obsession.

"If you loved me you would let me go." The tears were starting to leak out and I closed my eyes to keep any more from showing. I can't show weakness.

"I can't do that. Someone out there could hurt you. I'm keeping you safe. You belong with me." I scoffed. Someone out there might hurt me? Sure, because I was doing great here. My eyes snapped open.

"I'm not safe here, you freak! _You_ hurt me! _You_ are putting me in danger. Not anyone else! You just can't handle the fact that I. Hate. You." I was seething. He was a bipolar, controlling, possessive psycho. Nothing good could come from this.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Perfect. Angry Edward was back and obsessed Edward was gone. Both were controlling and possessive, though I don't know which one was worse. "You love me. I know you do." Well, I know which one was crazier. That didn't really make me feel better.

"Well you obviously don't know anything. I could never love a monster like you." I renewed my struggles, trying my hardest to get away before something horrible happened here. I wanted out of this place more than anything else in the world. And I told him that.

His response, you ask? Go ahead, guess. Yup, you got it. A big, hard slap to the face. Maybe he really did want my face forever ruined. It wouldn't be a surprise if he did.

"Ow! Quit hitting me you ass! You have no right to touch me!"

"Oh, but Isabella, I have every right. You are mine. I can touch you here," He put both of my hands in one of his, and put his newly freed hand on my cheek, tracing his way from my ear to my chin and back again. "I can touch you here," He moved his hand down my chest and over my breast, continuing down my stomach. "And I can touch you _here_. Nothing you do can stop me. When will you learn?"

As he says this, he moves his hand down to my womanhood, rubbing me through my jeans. I gasp as tears fall down my cheeks. "Stop! Please st-stop!" I'm sobbing hysterically and can barely get the words out. "Please! I-I n-never.."

"Shh, Isabella, I know. Don't worry, our first time will be special. It will hurt but the pain will only last a minute."

"I don't want a first time with you! Don't do this!" He slides his hand up my leg and under my shirt. His hand is soft and warm, unlike his personality. He keeps moving it up until he cups me over my bra. He rubs his thumb over it for a few seconds before pushing it aside. His fingers start pinching my nipple and I gasp at the sensation.

It feels so good and so wrong. My mind is screaming stop but my body wants to keep going. I hate it.

"You know you want this Isabella. Just relax, let your body feel this."

"No! Stop! I don't want this." I could hear my voice getting softer as he continues to touch me. I can feel the wetness between my legs. When he moves his hands down to the button on my jeans I pick up my struggles with renewed vigor. _This can't be happening._ Somehow I managed to crawl out from beneath him and roll off the bed onto the floor. I start crawling and get about four feet when he's on top of me again, sitting on my back. He flips me over and rips off my shirt. I start screaming.

"Be quiet!" He growls. "There's no one around to hear you. No one around for miles." He tells me this but I can't stop. It's too much. He picked me up and held me by the waist against him. We're moving across the room where he opens the first drawer in his dresser. He pulls out a rope, and next thing I know I'm on the ground crawling again.

I had elbowed his face and he dropped me, giving me another chance to get away. I crawled far enough so that I can get up without him grabbing me. He's too preoccupied rubbing his cheek and grabbing his dropped rope to notice me crawl. But as soon as I'm running he starts chasing me. I didn't even make it to the door. If I can't even reach the door how am I supposed to get away in time?

"Damn that hurt. But did you really think a little bruise would have stopped me?" He growled into my ear. I couldn't even form words. My breath was coming out in gasps and sobs were constantly pushing there way up my throat. He carried me over to the bed, tied my wrists together, and tied the rope around the headboard. This was it. No chance of getting away. He was in control and there was nothing I could do anymore.

He grabbed my bra and unhooked it from the back, before remembering he couldn't get it off my arms and ripped the straps off. I was blushing from being so exposed. It seemed stupid to worry about being embarrassed right now, when there are so many other things to worry about, like losing my virginity to a stranger.

Kneeling between my legs, he leaned over and took my left nipple into his mouth while pinching the other with his fingers. I felt so betrayed by my own body. I was physically enjoying the sensations but my mind was numb. I stopped sobbing but still had tears running down my face. Now i was gasping at the way he made me feel, trying my hardest not to let any other sound out.

He groaned before switching his mouth to my other breast and moving his hand down to my jeans. He easily undid the button and pushed them down. He had to sit up to pull them completely off. After getting them off I clamped my legs shut, crossing my legs at the knee and trying to cross my ankles. "Bella, don't be difficult. I know how much you want this. I can see it." When I still wouldn't allow my legs to open he got up and undressed himself, leaving only his boxers. I tried not to look, but when he got on top of me again i couldn't help but notice the bulge in his boxers. The only thing this did was scare me more. I didn't know if he would fit. I'm still a virgin and he is so _big._ He didn't waste any time forcing my legs open. It was like I was barely trying, he opened them so easily it seemed. But I had tried so hard to keep them closed.

Kneeling between them yet again, he leaned down to kiss me, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I froze when he started grinding me, but I couldn't help let out a small moan when I felt him against me. "Ungh...God, Bella. Don't you see what it could be like if you just gave in? So good." He moaned. He kept grinding into me for a few minutes before i felt one of his hands move to my underwear. He pushed them aside and started circling my clit. "So wet. I knew you would enjoy it." He started pushing a finger into me, pumping in and out. After a minute he added a second, then later a third. It was a good but foreign sensation. When he thought I had become wet enough, stretched enough, he took off both my underwear and his boxers. When he pushed into me I screamed. It hurt so, so much. He stopped for a moment, just to let me adjust, before he continued moving again.

He was setting a steady pace, groaning and gasping. "Oh...oh God...yes! Bella, fuck! So tight, so good."

He was happy, he enjoyed this. I was in hell. Nothing could be worse than this.

He kept thrusting into me, steadily at first, letting out groans and grunts, moaning and swearing. After what felt like hours, he was still above me, letting out one long exhale as his body shook. He collapsed on my after his orgasm, then rolled off to the side.

Once his breathing returned to normal he moved to untie me. I immediately curled up into a ball and silently cried. My screams and sobs would do nothing anymore. I had almost calmed down enough to fall asleep when I heard him speak. "I love you, Isabella. I know you love me, too, even if you're not ready to admit it yet." I ignored him. I stayed curled in a ball, hugging my legs to my chest. Finally I fell unconscious, my mind and body unable to handle any more stress. _Tomorrow_, I promised myself. _Tomorrow I will leave this hell, no matter what it takes._

****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**  
><strong>

**Penny for your thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! They mean so much to me! So this chapter is kind of depressing and again, you shouldn't read if you are easily offended or sensitive to certain subjects, such as rape or violence. I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! Thanks! :)**

**I don't own the characters.**

****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

I woke up with a start. Holding a hand against my racing heart, I willed the tears not to fall. Nightmares have plagued me all night, all week. I've lived in the same moment every night, over and over again. And now the scene was playing in my conscious mind as well. I can't escape it, the images won't leave me. So I've decided. I know what I'm going to do. I just have to wait for the right moment. When I'm alone, I'll do it. I just hope I don't talk myself out of it by then. This is my last chance at escape. I can't live my life being held prisoner in this house. I can't stay in this room forever. I need freedom. It was taken from me, and now I'm taking it back.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Edward left for work early this morning. He gave me breakfast, then made sure to lock the door as he left. There was a window in here, but there was also an alarm for it. If I didn't believe him at first, I did when he showed me. That wouldn't have stopped me, but it was also locked from the outside. So, the question is, why not break the glass? Well, not only would the alarm go off and alert Edward via a call straight to his cell phone as soon as it goes off, but he also threatened Charlie. Again. That was getting old. But I loved Charlie too much to call him out on his threat. I won't risk my innocent father. So to protect Charlie, and myself in a way, I came up with a plan. It was so, so stupid, and it went against everything Charlie has told me, but it was also the best, easiest plan yet. All I needed was the right supplies.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

I didn't eat lunch today. Edward wasn't home to bring it, and it wasn't like I was hungry anyway. Sitting around isn't exactly the most difficult or tiring activity.

Edward was home in time for dinner, though. That meal was almost impossible to get through. He tried making small talk. After everything that happened, he wanted to talk. Then he asked about my day. I thought it over a bit before answering. I wanted to make a sarcastic remark, it was a habit. But I knew I shouldn't. Then I wanted to tell him how it really was.

I wanted to tell him how I woke up scared and crying. I wanted to tell him that the first thing I thought was how much I hated him and how I was going to get out of here no matter what. I wanted to tell him how I showered in scalding hot water because I felt dirty. I scrubbed and scratched my skin so I could get the feeling of him off of me. He took what I wasn't ready to give. And now I'll never get it back. It was one more thing in my life that he took control of, one more thing I'll never have a say in the matter. It was a one time thing, one chance to do it right. Now, I wasn't a person who was crazy about waiting until marriage, or wanting that perfect romantic moment. I knew it would never be completely perfect, and I didn't want any false hopes. But I wanted to be able to say _I_ choose the moment. That I gave it up when _I_ was ready. It could have been in the janitors closet at work for all I know, and that would have been fine if it was with the right person at the right time. The where wasn't important. The who and when were. My life has been so out of control and completely mixed up this past week. If he had waited just a little bit longer, I honestly don't think I would feel like this. And that's all it really came down to, waiting. With everything going on at once my mind was in overload, unable to process everything. I was going insane from it all, making bad choices based on my emotions.

But I couldn't say those things. I couldn't stand up to him or tell him my deepest thoughts. What if it wasn't the right answer for him? His mood swings were so random and sometimes violent that I wasn't able to admit what I really did today and tell him how I truly felt. And so I added that to the list; he took away my freedom of speech by instilling fear into me.

I gave the most generic answer I could. After all, I had to try to behave, try to act normal so that he wouldn't suspect what I was about to do. When he brought up dinner I was relieved to see that we were having steak. Steak meant knives. Knives meant freedom. So after dinner I snuck the knife into the sleeve of my sweater.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" He sounded kind of panicky. _Oh shit. Please, please don't tell me you know. You couldn't have seen. _I was panicking and I tried my hardest not to let it show. Think logically. Play dumb. Maybe he doesn't know.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Smooth. That won't raise suspicions. _Stuttering? Really? That's the best I can do?_ I sighed and looked down. Of course he knows.

"You have to be careful with that. You could really hurt yourself." Well, that was the plan, actually. "Here, give it to me."

"No, it's ok, I got it. I'll just-"

"Isabella, please, I don't want you to overdose." Wait, what? You mean…oh. _oh! He was talking about the pills!_ I had set them there earlier planning to hide a few in the drawers of the nightstand, but I guess I forgot. I was excited now, relief flooding through my system. He didn't know! I could still do this!

I snapped out of my thoughts when he started walking towards me. "These are strong pills, you should have checked with me. Did you take any?"

I shook my head no, and gave a small lie. "I just wanted them there in case I got…sick or something. Umm…I had a headache earlier, but it's gone now." I didn't have a headache, I was going to use those pills to numb the pain. But I guess I'll just have to get over it. The pain will be a small price to pay for my freedom. I'll be able to escape, the way I want to when I want to. He can't control this like he does everything else. My meals, the times I shower and sleep, where I go and when, what I watch and what I wear. Yes, he even picks out my outfits. It makes it so much harder to put on the clothes when he knows what underwear I'm wearing. I know he bought it so he knows what I have, but to have it picked out by him is different. It makes it creepier when he stares at me. He knows what I look like without the clothes, no more guessing. He knows every little detail of my physical appearance and it unsettles me. We've only been together that one time, but i doubt he's willing to wait for me much longer.

"Are you sure? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" _Do I look ok?_ I'm not. If I was, I would never have even contemplate suicide. Charlie had put into my head that suicide was never the answer, no matter the situation, ever since I was old enough to understand what suicide was.

"I'm fine, really. I just-I've been stressed lately, and I've been feeling a bit ill from it, but I'm ok, I swear." _No, I'm not_. I'm nowhere near ok.

"Just be careful, my sweet. I love you." He smiled at me. How am I to respond to that? I love you, too? But I don't. I could never love him. Unfortunately, he always lost his temper if I never said anything back, or if I voiced my thoughts like that. So I said what I could without gagging.

"I, um, I think…you're, uh…handsome?" It came out as a question. I flinched. Yeah, that's gonna go over well. _Good job, Bella. Way to tell him._ However, this seemed to make him smile. Don't ask me why, I have no idea.

"Don't worry, love. I know you're not quite ready yet. But you will be soon." _Well if you know I can't say it then why don't you act like that every time I don't answer?_ And with that he left. Normally he doesn't come back for a couple hours, when we go to sleep or watch a movie. He's done this everyday so far, so today shouldn't be any different.

So that should give me plenty of time. I'll wait a while though, just to make sure he doesn't come back up for something before doing whatever it is he does. I think he's mentioned it, but I don't listen. I just nod and say yes or no whenever I need to. I probably say it in the middle of his stories, too, but he never says anything about it.

Thirty minutes later, I have yet to hear any sounds signaling his arrival, or his presence near by. But now there is a chance he will be back sooner than I expected. I have to hurry. So I run to the bathroom, after stumbling from the bed. I get in and lock the door, just in case. Pulling out the knife I take a moment to admire it. Something so small and shiny, so insignificant yet powerful, it could destroy or save me. I wonder if the person who made it would have ever thought it would be used for violence, murder, or suicide. That's such a random, morbid thought, but it seems so important now. Every thought is important, because any one could be my last.

I roll up my sleeves before I take the knife and give it one more glance. Then I place it at my wrist, close my eyes, and dig it deep into my skin. I gasp at the sensation, grinding my teeth to prevent myself from letting out the scream that's working its way up. I move it up the length of my arm, getting as much skin as I can. The way it feels, the pain from the sharp blade, and then the pure bliss, is amazing. Knowing that I have complete control over this action when that past week and a half I've been like a puppet, someone else having power over my every action, is the best feeling in the world. At least for now. I've never been happier to be free.

And then I heard it. That voice. The one that used to make me melt, so velvety and soft, and now it haunts my dreams. Then I hear banging on the door. I haven't answered him and he's suspicious. Why wouldn't he be. I have been acting strange, no matter how hard I tried not to.

After a minute of the banging, and my rushing to clean off the knife and sink, I hear a crack and I freeze. _Oh no. No, no no no!_ Not now. Please not now! I'm so close! Just a little while longer, one more cut, I could have been free. That one word circles in my head. It's the only thing I can think of. And now I can't have it. He ruined it, just like everything else. I _hate_ him!

"Isabella! Isabella, I know you are in there! Why aren't you answering me? Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me! Open the damn door!" God, he's bipolar. First angry, then all lovey dovey, then he's angry again. His mood swings give me whiplash.

Okay, think. Hide the evidence. _Answer him!_ Yeah, I need to do that, too. Thanks inner voice. So. Keep calm, lie. It's easy, everyone does it. No guilt, no stuttering, easy as pie. "Edward, uh...I'm using the bathroom, that's why I didn't answer. I was going to shower, too." Okay, good. Believable. See? That wasn't hard.

"Why do you sound so upset? What's wrong? Are you sick? Let me in, I'll help. I have to make sure you're ok." Shit. Damn. Okay, not good enough. Lie better. Less panic, more…happy. Happy is good, right? People who take showers are happy.

"Um. Sorry, the water was cold. I wasn't expecting you so I got distracted and didn't turn on the hot water."

"I didn't hear the shower." Damn it.

"It was the sink. Your sink has cold water. And hot. But I forgot to turn on the hot. And I was surprised. Adrenaline rush. You scared me." Oh, fuck. I'm so screwed. Why didn't anyone ever teach me to lie? Isn't that something you learn in, like, the third grade or something?

"Oh, okay. Well, are you sure you're fine?" Relief came at me in waves. Tsunami sized waves. I didn't think he would fall for that.

"Yes, I'm sure." I was starting to get dizzy now. It's about time too. Blood has been sliding down my arm and hand during this entire conversation. I've managed to stall. Hmm…I didn't think I could do that. With the horrible lying and all. Maybe it's just my face that gives it away and not my voice.

I snapped out of my musings and remembered to start the shower. I got inside the huge stall. One wall had a bench, the others had shelves of shampoos and soaps, and there were so many showerheads.

Along with the excessive and unnecessary showerheads, there were more knobs than I dared to touch. What happened to good old hot and cold? Did they come up with different temps for each knob? Was there a hot, a cold, and a lukewarm? Maybe a temp that was "hot, but not burning" and a temp for "cool, but not cold". there were also a few for pressure. One was like a stream caressing your skin, while another was like a waterfall for those who liked the high pressure. I used the one I did earlier today. I turned it up half way this time, enough for me to feel the heat, but not burn. I left my clothes on, getting to tired to take them off and actually shower.

The smell of blood was pungent. The loss of it and the stench, not a good combination for me. I felt nauseous. I slumped to the floor in the shower, ready to close my eyes and give in to the unconscious world. I was ready to leave. Right before I fell unconscious the door banged open. In came Edward, red faced and yelling. So maybe he didn't believe the lie. Oh well, that was expected. I didn't care anymore. It was too late to save me now, so why bother caring whether or not he's mad? Isn't he always mad anyways?

He came in the shower screaming something about a "lying, ungrateful little bitch" and "needing to know who's in control". So he _was_ mad. Totally understandable. Then he hit me, harder than ever before. And my face had just started looking normal again. _Sigh._ Again, it doesn't really matter anymore, I'm free.

He stopped then and looked down at me. Probably wondering why I havent complained, screamed or cried. He saw the blood. The look in his eyes…I can't describe it. It was horrible. I've never seen so much emotion from someone. A little too much emotion, really. Especially from him. He barely knows me. And yet, I felt myself wanting to make it to go away. He looked like he was in pain, but also like he was about to erupt with anger and hate. So vulnerable and open. So cruel and guarded. It was like he was at war with himself, and I couldn't stand it. It was confusing and made me sad.

He was right. I was so selfish, so ungrateful. At least he's fed me and hasn't hurt me too much like some, if not most, kidnappers would. The slaps were like feather touches compared to what could have been. He never beat me, and I truly was thankful, just not enough I guess.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I meant it. I don't know whether it was to make the pain and sorrow disappear or to appease him and make the hate go away, but both seemed like reasonable answers.

Slowly, I closed my eyes. I faintly heard my name in the background. Then I felt myself being lifted and the water was no longer beating down on me.

After that, I was gone.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Please review! Be honest but not hateful, and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Things will get better soon, I promise! Anyone awaiting that happily ever after, well, it will get here eventually. I'm a sucker for any story with an HEA, and this story is no different.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise! I'm putting this chapter up earlier than I had planned, thanks to all my devoted readers and reviewers. I don't know how often I can update, but I'll try my hardest to put up any chapters as soon as possible :)**

**This story has turned out better than I imagined, so thank you for all your support! I appreciate you taking out time to read this story, and for all the reviews. Remember, I love to know what you have to say about this story! Please, please review! (I'm not trying to be pushy…well, maybe a little :))**

**Mature content; don't read if you don't like it. Have fun reading! Sorry ahead of time for any mistakes.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 8**

I felt like I was floating. It felt as though I was just sitting on top of waves, slowly being pushed under, not strong enough to stay above the darkness of the water. It wasn't too rough, but not quiet calm enough for me to overcome it. But, then again, these weren't _real_ waves…right? I was just…here. Wherever here was. I can't remember. In fact, I feel lost. I don't know where I am, what time it is, or what I was doing before…before something. _What happened?_

I thought back, as much as I could. Something's not right. Something happened, I just don't know what. I'm confused, extremely tired, and come to think of it, I'm in so much pain. Why? I don't know, and really, I don't care. I want to go back to the blackness, where I didn't have to think or feel.

So I went back.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Too bright. It hurts, so much. I'm sore and tired. There is this amazing light in front of me, yet I can't seem to turn it off. I can't even open my eyes. Where is that horrible light coming from? Am I dead? Make it go away.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

I groaned and rolled over, and I was hit with a stinging sensation up my arm. Letting out another groan, I used all my strength to open my eyes. It was harder than it sounds. Never have I had such difficulty completing the simple act of opening my eyes. But when they finally did, it seemed as if I was violently shoved into an alternate reality. Which, in a way, I kind of was. Looking at my surroundings, I finally understood why I felt like shit. _Of course._ It was too good to be true, I knew it. Yet, I wasn't as disappointed as one might have thought. Don't get me wrong, I was upset. But it wasn't that horrible disappointment one feels when they realize any chance, any hope, they had left in life was gone.

Just…disappeared.

There was nothing. Every last option I had was gone, I was one hundred percent sure now. So, why didn't I feel that bad? Was it because deep down I already knew? Did I know that my plan wouldn't work? Or was it just because I was so desperately crazy before that I already knew that I never had a chance anyways?

I guess I had already lost everything and wasn't ready to admit it to myself.

Either way, I don't care. Actually, I'm grateful, extremely grateful, that it didn't work. I honestly can't believe I did that. What was I thinking? Was it really that bad here? Yes, I was taken. Against my will, I might add. And yes, he took my virginity. Again, it was against my will. But other than that, things weren't so bad. Sure, he hit me a few times, but it was nothing that wouldn't heal over time, and I would be looking normal again soon enough.

I was never really one to obsess over my looks. Vanity was a horrible quality to possess.

Aside from those few bad things I managed to list, Edward was pretty kind to me. He fed me, provided me with a nice place to stay when he could have just dumped me in some freezing, dirty basement somewhere.

So waking up here, after nearly ending my own life, and going over all of this, I managed to view things in a different perspective.

Maybe I could change him. I knew, not personally, but from others, that deep down Edward was a good guy. Just a little misunderstood. I think. And if I had showed my true feelings from him earlier, like Alice so often suggested, then I wouldn't be here. We could have had a happy relationship, but now there is all this...hate, tension, and distrust. Could I get past that and try to appeal to the man I knew was hiding inside Edward?

I was so lost in my thoughts that when I heard a throat clear beside me, I screamed and jumped from the bed, running to the other side of the room.

There, leaning against the giant mirrored wall, was Edward. He was watching me with a small smirk on his face. It was one of amusement. But his eyes told a different story. They were angry. He slowly stood up, showing his full height. "Feeling better?" He asked, sounding slightly upset.

He was intimidating. I think that was what he wanted, but still. He could at least _try_ to be nice. Sheesh, was it too much to ask that he doesn't act all bossy? Now I was starting to remember why I wanted out. And I got all this from just his posture…

"Umm…yup. Just peachy." I answered back, my voice slightly shaking. I hated feeling so insecure and scared whenever he was around. That really needed to change. "But..um, how long was I out?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, since you feel so good, why don't you tell me why you pulled that little stunt of yours? Oh, and just under 3 days. I learned a thing or two from my father. I even have a mini medical room here, made especially for you. Only you could and would get into so much trouble." His smirk had long since fallen off his face and was replaced with a scowl.

"Humph. Great. Just perfect. Another way to ruin my plans. What else could you _possibly_ have in this freakin' monster house of yours?" The question was rhetorical and he knew it. And judging by his growing scowl, he didn't like my tone very much. "Well, since you must know," I started off, feeling myself getting more worked up. I just knew this wasn't going to end well. "I was sick and tired of being here. It is horrible. I have no freedom at all and you control every little part of my life. I have nothing left here! Nothing in this place for me to live for! Everything and everyone I loved thinks I'm missing or dead. And I can't change that! I can't tell them that I love them, that I miss them! I didn't get to say goodbye, I don't even know if I'll ever see them again. knowing that they are so close to me, and yet so far away…I just didn't want to live like that. Having everything I was living for ripped away in a matter of minutes is the worst feeling in the world, and I hate it." By the end of my speech I had tears slowly and silently falling from me eyes.

Edward walked over to me then and grabbed my face between his hands. He pushed my head back and looked me in the eyes. He didn't say one word to me. He didn't have to. His eyes said it all. They showed sorrow and guilt, compassion and love. It was almost nice. It would have been if it was from anyone but him. I was too upset from everything right now to even consider his feelings for a second more. Instead, I pushed his hands away and walked over to the bed.

"There are other ways to go about things than trying to off yourself, Isabella."

"Really? Like what? What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just sit here and wait? See if maybe you would just let me leave? Would you ever let me walk out those doors? No, you wouldn't. You love having control over me. I know it, you know it, so don't try to act like what I did was insane. We both know it was stupid, but we both also know that there wasn't another way out."

My tears of self pity were quickly turning to tears of anger. The nerve of him! How dare he act like I was out of line doing what I did. So what? It was my choice, my life. I can do with it what I want. Yes, it was one of the stupidest things I've ever done, but that doesn't mean he had a right to reprimand me like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar right before their dinner.

He just stood there. His mouth was slightly open, and he was staring at me like I truly did belong in a mental hospital. Stupid jerk. I am, or was anyways, completely sane. Before this whole incident, actually, which just is another reason not to like him.

"No, Isabella, you're right. I wasn't about to let you walk out and leave me forever. But what you did was so unbelievable. Did you think of anyone but yourself? Did you think that if you ever did leave, that you would be able to see your friends and family again? No, you didn't. You're too selfish."

Oh _hell_ no! He did not just say that. Who the _fuck_ did he think he was? "You asshole! I'm selfish? _I'm _selfish? No! No, no, no! You have absolutely no right to say that to me! I am being held here because _ you _want me here! You are taking everything _you_ want, leaving nothing for me! All my actions, all my choices, they are all controlled by _you_! And you have the nerve to call me selfish?" I was beyond pissed, my voice was so high pitched by the end of my rant that I don't think he could even understand. I don't think dogs could have understood me. I was appalled.

Red faced, yelling, and throwing my arms around, I told him everything I was feeling. I just hoped that I didn't say anything too stupid because my filter was officially gone. My inner bitch was working her way out.

"I do those things for you! You weren't safe out there! You don't know what others have said about you! The things they wanted to do to you! I was keeping you safe. I love you."

Oh, that was it. He had finally pushed my last button. "_Helping_ me! You think you were keeping me safe? From other men? You bastard! They did nothing wrong! They didn't kidnap me! They didn't hit me or take away my freedom! They didn't _rape_ me!"

Pure, raw, unadulterated rage, that's what I saw.

Oh-ho shit. Holy shitmotherfuckdamnshit. I'm screwed. So, so screwed. Back away slowly Bella. Back away, nice and easy. I was like a tiny lamb, and I just pissed of the lion. Lions were stronger, faster, and a hell of a lot more graceful than little, clumsy lambs like me.

So, I crawled backwards on the bed until I fell of the other side, and quickly tried to run to a door I saw across from me. _Run Bella, run!_ my inner voice yelled at me. Yea, I'm working on it. I should really stop talking to myself. It's only reinforcing that whole insanity thing I just figured out.

I managed to get to the door, open it, and run in before quickly slamming it. Unfortunately, it bounced back. And right behind it was a big leather shoe. Hmm…those are really nice shoes. I wonder how much they cost.

But, uh, yea, close the door. So, I run up to the door and try to push it shut. Maybe I'll push hard enough to hurt his foot and he'll move it away. I noticed an island in the room, not too far from me, and realized I was in the closet- the unnecessary freaking huge closet, very similar to every other closet I have found. Maybe he has a closet fetish. I've heard of worse.

Anyways, I lifted my foot up and put it against the dresser, island thingy. Once I knew I could reach it ok, I put my shoulder against the door, and pushed with all my might. I was starting to think it was working. He grunted, like he was in pain, and was moving his foot. I felt the door slacken a little, and pushed harder against the door.

Me being me, however, something had to go wrong. The island that I was using as leverage to help me push against the door was beginning to move. "No, no don't move! Fuck, don't move! Why can't you be good and stay? Please?" Yes, I was talking to it. And yes, I was begging it. Hey, you do what you have to do in a situation like this.

My arms were killing me, my back was starting to hurt, and I could feel the door opening up more. Why, oh why, was I even in this situation? Was I really that bad of a person? So I speed from time to time, and I downloaded a little illegal music once, but come on! Who hasn't?

The island had moved a few more inches, and I could barely reach both it and the door. Suddenly the door went slack, and I fell backwards. I scrambled to get up when the door flew open again, hitting me right in the head and on my shoulder.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell?" That hurt, damn it! It knocked me back down to the ground. Even better, Edward was standing right above me, a leg on either side of mine.

"Now, now Isabella. Did you really think you could run from me? Did you think you could hide? You should really have learned by now that I will always catch you."

Uh…yeah, I kind of figured that out.

He kneeled down, still staying over me. Bending forward, he moved so his face was inches from mine. I was breathing heavily and my face was flushed. From anger and the exertion of trying to keep the door closed. Sometimes I begin to wonder why I even bother. I've never been known for my strength, or my physical health. I didn't work out.

You know why.

"Oh really? Hmm…I never would have thought. See, here I was under the delusion that I actually had a _chance_ of getting away! Thank you, captain obvious, for pointing out what I already knew." Oh sarcasm, how I missed you.

"Then why run? You only make it harder on yourself."

"Why not? I'm not going to sit there and let you do whatever you want whenever you want. I have to at least try."

Dumbass. Did he really think I wouldn't run? I knew I said something that was sure to set off that crazy temper of his and I wasn't about to sit there awaiting his wrath. I may be crazy, and slightly stupid sometimes, but there is a small amount of self preservation somewhere in me. Even if it doesn't always prevent bad situations, like this one, it does tell me when I need to get the hell out.

"Oh, sweet Bella, when will you ever learn? Are you that stubborn? Is it really worth it?"

"Yes." I spit out the word with as much venom as I could.

"Well, that's too bad. Because no matter how much you try, you won't get away."

Sigh. So, so true.

"Well, can you at least get off me? I don't particularly like being on the floor."

"Actually, I rather enjoy you here, beneath me, where you can't get away."

Stupid smirk, so sexy and so infuriating. He was right. I couldn't get away, he had every advantage from this position. Not fair.

He leaned down even closer to me, and I put my hands up to push him away. "No, no Isabella, none of that." He grabbed my arms and pinned them on either side of my head. I struggled some more, trying, unsuccessfully, to break free.

Edward continued leaning down until his lips were just a mere fraction of an inch away from mine. I could feel them brush against me as he whispered. "I love you, Isabella, can't you see? We could be amazing together."

Then he was kissing me. Slow and compassionate. I refused to move my lips with his, holding as still as I could. "Isabella, we've talked about this. I know you can do better. Let's not resort to threats again, shall we?" I sighed and gave in.

He always wins, at every little thing. So I started to move my lips against his, but still keeping them as closed as I could. That is, until he pushed his tongue in.

I admit, he was an excellent kisser. He moved his tongue against mine, coaxing it to play. So I tentatively moved it, because I remember what happens if I don't. He tasted good, like mint. I'm assuming he brushed his teeth not too long ago, considering he tasted like toothpaste. Then there was him. That's the only way to describe it. His taste was unique.

Kissing him, it actually felt good. Not like before. Maybe I'm just getting used to it.

I could fell Edward growing harder against my thigh. Soon, he was grinding in to me, and it felt so _good_. So different from the last time. I hated the way I was reacting, but I couldn't help the way my body felt. In my mind I knew it was wrong, and that I should try harder to stop him. But my body was enjoying the sensations, making me grow weaker with every passing minute.

Edward was grinding more forcefully, determined to feel some form of release, and managed to find just the right spot. It felt great. So good, and I let out a small, breathy moan. Immediately after, I froze. He hit that spot again, and it took everything in me not to let out another moan, but I couldn't help a gasp. Last time didn't feel like this. Last time it was fear and pain. There wasn't an pain here, and while I was a little worried he wouldn't stop, I couldn't control the way my body felt.

Edward let out a groan. "God, I love those sounds, Isabella. So sexy, baby." I couldn't help it. I blushed. Don't ask how I wasn't blushing earlier, because God only knows, but now it was here full force.

"Please stop." I whispered.

"Why? I know you feel it. You want it. Just let go."

"But…I'm not ready, not yet. Please, not yet." I was ready to do almost anything, starting with begging. It was too soon after last time. These feelings were so foreign, and I couldn't handle it so soon again.

"Isabella, you'll be the death of me." I didn't care right now. All I cared about was getting away from this situation. Slowly, he got up and off of me, and I backed away quickly. "Can I be alone? Please? Just for a while?" I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I was embarrassed and a little scared he would change his mind.

He sighed, but stood up. "Fine. But don't think this is over. I know you want this. I love you, my Bella, and I want you to feel this too. I know it's there, somewhere inside you. You know it, too." Then he left, leaving me on the floor in the closet.

I knew he was right. I hated that he was, but I couldn't help it. I did feel something from him. It was just buried when he had kidnapped me. All my feelings for him were pushed away because of all the fear and anger I was feeling. But now that most of the fear was gone, I could feel my old feelings resurfacing. Nothing was nearly as strong as it used to be, but I was still attracted to him. That doesn't go away overnight. It can be hidden and pushed down, trust me on that much, but it takes a lot more than lying to myself to get rid of the emotions.

And I was scared. Just a little bit, though. Mostly about how I would react now. If I didn't have the fear helping me, keeping me in check, then who was to say I would make him stop next time. What if I'm too overcome by lust to think clearly, and I don't stop. I don't want to regret it. I already regret the first time, and I regret my current situation. Hell, I kind of regret getting that stupid job in the first place. Not completely though.

So I sat in the closet, for hours possibly, thinking about everything. How I got here, how I felt about Edward, and most importantly, how I would react next time I saw him. Things were changing now. I knew it, and I'm sure he did too. I didn't forgive him for what he did, not yet anyways, and I was still a far cry away from liking him as a person again. But he didn't care, or at least he didn't show it. All he needed was my body to react, and I wouldn't be too much of a problem. I would just have to remember what he did to me. That's what stopped me this time, and it will stop me next time. The real question was whether or not it would stop _him_ next time.

So what now? How did I really feel? And what would happen next? If something did happen between us, would I end up losing my mind again? Would I try to kill myself again? Could I be stronger next time, if there even was a next time? I just don't know. I may never know.

So many questions, not enough answers. For now, I'll just have to sleep on it. Get away from reality and hope for better dreams that I can escape to. I was, surprisingly, still exhausted, and needed some sleep. I could kill for some food right now, too.

Walking out of the closet I noticed a tray on one of the tables. I went over and looked at its contents. There was a big bowl of chicken and dumpling soup sitting there, slightly cooled. It looked delicious, and tasted that way too.

After eating I lied down and thought. I reminisced over my childhood, the good and the bad, about when I met Alice, when I started my job, and when I saw Edward for the first time. Eventually all these thoughts led back to today and all my questions.

The only thing I could really do now was sleep. Everything else will just have to wait until tomorrow.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**P.S. In case anyone who wanted this but didn't already know, I started EPOV of this story, it's on my profile. Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine! Finally, right? I thought you guys Should all see how things were going outside of Bella's sheltered little world. Next chapter will be in BPOV again, though. For now, I hope you like it! Review! Pretty please? :)**

**I own nothing!**

**APOV**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Are you ready for your first big meeting?" Jasper asked, coming up from behind me. It was official. Just a few days ago, at 3:46 p.m., November seventeenth, a Tuesday, Tanya Denali was officially fired from this job.

And guess what! I replaced her! I always knew I would. She was the worst thing to happen to this company.

Of course I had the exact date and time memorized, as this was one of the best moments of my life. Especially in such a difficult time.

"Of course, Jasper. I'm very excited."

"Well, you sure don't sound like it. What's goin' on in that mind of yours, darlin'?" Sweet, sweet Jasper. He had the cutest accent ever, and he has been so kind to me since her disappearance.

"Just thinking about Bella again. I've missed her so much. It's like my own sister was taken from me. It hurts. It hurts so much, Jazz." I was trying so hard not to cry. Not now, anyways. I only cried in private. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were the only ones to see me cry over Bella. I wanted to be strong.

"Hey, none of that, sweetie. We'll get her back, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. It'll be okay." He didn't promise it, and he shouldn't because he knows that's a promise he might not be able to keep. But it's the thought that counts.

"Thanks, Jazz. You're right. Okay, let's get to this meeting."

"That's a girl, Ali." Jasper and I have become so much closer during Bella's absence. I wish I could tell her all about it. It started off with her going missing. We comforted each other. He and Bella were much closer than one would have thought. They were such good friends but maintained a professional relationship while at work. He really did love her like family, or so it seemed to me.

We walked in companionable silence to Room 3. The biggest meeting room here at Cullen Inc. The room was wide and spacious. One wall was completely windows over looking the city. The other three were solid white. There were pictures all around showing Cullen Inc. in the process of becoming what it is today. There was a picture with a label under each one showing the year and the family, with the building behind them. It was like a story, it showed how a small dream and a lot of determination can get you anywhere you want to be if you're willing to work for it. It gave me hope.

We arrived to the meeting and sat in our designated seats.

"Good afternoon, everyone."

"Hello."

"Good afternoon."

"Howdy."

"How's it going?" Everyone greeted in return.

"Good to see you all here today. I know things around here, but we need to get back on schedule. Today is a big day." Carlisle said with a big smile. We all knew what this was about.

Carlisle was in the front, ready to begin the meeting. This was a special meeting, mandatory for every head of department, and some even brought their assistants. In this meeting we were going to discuss different ideas and themes for our Christmas/New Years party. This was something I was actually excited about. It seems silly to have a meeting about this, but every year at Cullen Inc. we made sure to have a theme and costume party for every New Years, Christmas, and Halloween. It was something fun we could all partake in and everyone could enjoy. It kept the workers happy and let everyone from different departments mingle so that we all knew each other.

Carlisle and Esme were big on familiarity. They firmly believed that we should all know each other and that everyone from the company were, at the very least, acquaintances. Whenever we got a new member, we would set up in the ball room, the only room big enough for all the employees here, and would have a welcoming party. Nothing as big as the costume parties, but big nonetheless. It was another way we all got to mingle together. It was nice, relaxing, and made everyone more comfortable here at Cullen Inc. It was just one more thing to love about this family.

"So, any ideas?" I must have zoned out longer than I thought. Next thing I knew we were going down the line brainstorming for the best theme this year. Some were pretty dumb, others were okay, some were kind of funny and not meant to be taken seriously, and then there were the few that seemed to garner everyone's approval, although those were few and far between. Let's just say that the people at Cullen Inc. had a wide variety of taste in entertainment.

"Circus!" I heard someone yell. I looked down to me left and saw Jessica, one of the workers in the acting department, shout out her idea. I'll be the first to admit that she wasn't the brightest, and most of her ideas where pretty far out there. One year she thought we should do Jersey Shore theme. Like I really want to dress up as a slut for Christmas.

"Okay, Jessica. Thank you. Now, how about you Jasper?"

"Well, I think it would be mighty swell if we had an eighteenth century theme. We could all dress up in our finest linens and I know that most of y'all ladies here would love to wear one o' them big frilly dresses that just look so precious."

Jasper was so adorable with his Texan accent. He really was an old man at heart. He was also really turning on the charm here.

I love his ideas, though. One year he wanted to do a...magical theme, I guess you could call it. We all agreed on it and magical was the only way to describe the feeling. The lights were dim when you first entered. They were calm and soothing. Dark blues and purples, with blue, white, purple, and silver sheets hanging from the ceiling. Everyone was dressed in fancy cocktail dresses or suits. Once everyone had arrived, the music had changed from slow to fast paced and upbeat. All of a sudden there were dancers, using the sheets to move with the music, high above our heads. The moved flawlessly, twirling and spinning with such amazing grace it was almost inhuman. On the stage the lights changed to reds and yellows, attracting the eyes of the audience. There was a magician on stage with a talent that was comparable to Houdini. He took volunteers from the audience and performed with a number of unbelievable skills. To this day I can't even comprehend half of what he did. It was absolutely spectacular.

"Thank you, Jasper, that sounds interesting. And you, Alice?" Hmm...what should I say?

"Well, how about and underwater theme? With mermaids and mermen, and water all around us?"

"Hmm...Very interesting. I like that. How about everyone else? What do you think?"

"I don't know, that sounds pretty lame to me. I like the circus better." Ugh...Jessica. She belonged in a circus. Her amazing talent? Who could possible open their legs wider than Skanky Stanely?

"How about an A-Maze-Ing theme? The entrance to the party could be a maze! Anyone who finds their way in could get a bonus check for two hundred dollars!" Emmett. His ideas always made me wonder about his maturity. Although this did sound...different. I wouldn't be opposed to a bonus.

"Thanks, Emmett, but we already give out a Christmas bonus to everyone."

"Oh, right." Silly, silly man. Or boy. Body of a man, mind of a boy. I could call him ban, or moy. Or maybe I'll just stick with Emmett.

"Oh! I know!" Lauren's turn. Her ideas actually weren't that bad. Mostly. Every once in a while she had a crazy one. Then again, we all did. Once I voted for a pie theme. It was short notice...I made it up on the spot. But who doesn't love pie? Right?

"How about a Jungle theme? We could import trees! And we could even add a maze to get in, just for you Emmett." Her grin rivaled that of the Cheshire cat. Everyone knew about her crush on Emmett. But she was harmless. She knew she couldn't compete with his amazing wife, Rosalie. She, meaning Lauren, wasn't that bad of a person. The only flaw that I could see was her friendship with Tanya. I don't know how anyone put up with her.

"Thanks, babe!" Those two were always flirting. I'd probably be worried if Rosalie and Lauren weren't friends. They weren't best buds, not even close, but they got along well.

"Or, Carlisle, maybe we could do an Around The World theme?" This came from Edward. He usually had good ideas too.

"What would that entail, Edward?"

"Well, we could come up with the top ten or fifteen countries that the employees here want to visit or have visited, and we can make different sections for each one."

"Oh, I like that! And we can combine them, too!" I was thinking of all the different ways we could bring different ideas together and make it a culturally diverse party. It would be amazing, that much I already knew.

"How do you mean, Alice?"

"Well, if we do Edward's idea, then we could also throw in Lauren's, Emmett's and mine. We could do a safari for countries that are located in South America, like Brazil. We can have a section for the rain forest part of the country and another for the cultural part. We could also have mythical places, like Atlantis, for the underwater theme. And for Emmett's idea, we could make like a map of some sort, a treasure hunt, maybe. In each country's section we could have little mazes that each dead end brings you to another part of the culture until you can finally make it through and therefore on to the next country. Nothing too hard, of course. If someone one doesn't want to participate in the maze then we could create an area where there is different foods and decorations depicting each country out by a dance floor. Everybody wins."

I sat back and let out a big breath. That was a lot of explaining and I was so excited about it. That would be perfect! The best theme yet.

"I love it Alice." This came from Edward. He and I have been talking more often since Bella's been gone. There's something about him. Something I can't quite place. Sometimes he's nice, he comes to work extremely happy. Other days he's upset. Bothered and moody. I often wonder why. But today he came in seemingly euphoric. I have no idea why but I've never seen him so happy.

Other than these weird vibes I get once in a while, there's really nothing wrong with the guy. He's sweet and caring, at least to me. I can also say that he is very glad that Tanya is gone, and therefore he's gained my approval. Anyone one who dislikes Tanya as much as me is a friend to me, no matter how strange his or her moods are.

"I agree with Edward, that was very well thought out. I like it. Shall we vote?"

"Sure thing Carlisle."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

Standard replies filled the office room, and we set off to make copies of the theme list to send out to all the employees. We kept the original themes like circus and underwater, just in case my combined idea was too over the top-which I doubted-and of course added the combined theme to the bottom. We had to be fair and let everyone choose.

This was why we always planned early. It took a while for everyone to receive the ballot and vote, then to return it as well. Everyone had two weeks to get it in before we started with the decorating and had the Cullen's personal chefs star preparing menus. The food was always so delicious.

"So, any plans for the rest of the day?" The love of my life spoke.

"Not really. I was just going to check in at the police station to see if they have any new leads."

"Darlin', you know they would have called you if they did. You're stressin' too much over this. Why don't you come out with me for a drink tonight? Just the two of us? Get your mind off of all these difficult things."

I thought about it. Maybe he was right. They would have called me. It would be difficult to track down anything new, too. They already did an entire sweep of the property and didn't find a single trace of evidence. How much more could they have really found by now?

"I guess your right, Jazz. Sure, I could use a break. I really want to get smashed tonight, let all my troubles leave with my sober mind."

"Now that's the spirit. Come with me to Twilight tonight. They got some of that good ol' hard liquor I think you could use. I wouldn't mind drinkin' that myself, actually."

"Sure. What time, babe?" That was a familiar term now. We would flirt and had pet names for each other. He comforted me when I needed it most, saw me at my worst, and smelled me at my stinkiest when I didn't shower for three days because I was so depressed. Cute little pet names were the least embarrassing thing we had with each other.

"How 'bout sevenish? That work for you, babydoll?"

"It's perfect."

"Great, I'll pick you up at your place."

With a smile and wink, he was on his way back to his office, leaving me staring after his retreating form.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Six o'clock rolled around quickly, and I was on my way home to shower and dress. I felt guilty, going out like this when I should be trying to find Bella, but there really was only so much I could do. So tonight I was going to go out and drown my sorrows. I only wished I had my best friend here to drown them with me.

I got home in a matter of minutes, traffic was surprisingly light for a Friday evening, but I assumed it would pick up later tonight. I showered and shaved, then towel dried my hair before using a blow dryer. My hair was short, just below my chin, and I styled the layers into little spikes that came out around the sides of my head. Not like sharp, pointy spikes you see on the emo, goth kids these days, but more of a spiky curl. Then I put on a silver and black dress that went to just below mid-thigh, and my black high heels.

If Jasper's seen me at my worst, he might as well see me at my best.

He arrived just a minute before seven, looking amazing in his dark gray button down shirt and black slacks. Twilight was kind of upscale. A bar for the snobs, as I liked to say. But Jasper was right when he said they had the hard stuff. Nothing gets you drunk faster than the alcohol they served you. I almost thought that they drugged people with the way they all were immediately drunk.

They were probably all just light weights.

It was a quiet fifteen minute drive, with traffic slightly busier than before, but the night was still young. By the end of the night the roads were sure to be packed with cars from all over the city.

We pulled into a spot not too far from the entrance where Jasper got out then went to open my door for me.

"My lady," he spoke, bringing me back to the present.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" I said with a bit of a giggle. He was so charming.

We walked to the front where we were stopped by the bouncer.

"I.D.'s" he spoke sounding bored. He probably was, considering all he had to do was sit outside this doors for all hours of the night. He also had to keep people from rushing into the bar, but from the looks of the people and the size of the man, it didn't look like he was having trouble. He was big enough to scare people from entering just by looking at his muscles. He easily compared to Emmett, possibly beating him in physical appearance. Not by looks though. Emmett was, by far, better looking.

"Right this way, Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Brandon." We were led down a dark hallway and finally into a huge, open room, filled with people dancing and loud music bouncing off the walls. It was a great sight to see.

"Thanks, sir." Jasper led us to a table in the back, a booth, then went to the bar. No need to ask what I wanted. He already knew that I planned on getting wasted.

He came back shortly after, and had a who tray of shots and two bottles of beer. I reached for a shot and downed it.

"Hey there, Missy, don't go to fast. We don't want you getting sick."

"I don't care. I wanna get drunk."

"Trust me girl, so do I."

"Then let's drink."

So we did. We drank shot after shot, beer after beer. Before too long we were laughing like crazy at the dumbest things, unable to sit still or talk right.

"And he...he said. He tolded me thats I was gonna be, like, the besht person. Ever. He...he told me. He said 'son..Yer gonna be the besht. Haha!"

"No way, Jasss, he not woulda said that. Not Carlisles."

"He did! And he...hahaha...he saids to me, he said...you are teh besht."

"Haha! Oh my goshnesh! He's so funny! Haha!"

"Hey..hey, Alice. I gotta pee."

"Haha! Then go pee! I won't look!'

"Not here! I can't pee in a bar! All the mens will stare at my penis. They loves it more than the womens do."

"Not more than I do."

"What?" Oops. Did I say that out loud?

"Yous wasn't supposted to hear that."

"You like my penises?"

"Haha! You said penises! Do you.." hiccup. "Do you have more than one? 'Cause that would be, like, super awesomness!"

"Well, I could show you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wanna come to my place?"

"Of course, babe. I would loves to come over to my place." Why wouldn't I want to go to my place?

"No, not yers, mine!"

"Oh! You meant mine!"

"No, Alish, mine! Just come with me."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. I kept falling though, because I was wastemaded. So he was gonna be too. He said so.

"Where we goin' Jazper?"

"We...We're going..to Narnia!"

"Yay! I always wanted to meet those sparkling vampires!" Haha. What vampires would actually sparkle? Giggles.

He somehow got a cab to take us back to my place, but we got there faster than I thought.

"Wow! This driver is soo fast! He was, like, fast!"

"I know! Now we can go to my place!" Wait...I thought it was my place? Oh well, as long as I get to a bathroom soon, because I really have to pee.

"Jazzy, I gotta pee!"

"Okay babe, just in here. My place has lots of bathrooms, I promise. It has more bathrooms than all of Narnia."

"Wow. Narnia has a lot of bathrooms. There's four people there who has to pee, and here there's only one, so you must have a lot of bathrooms."

"Of course I do. I'm the king of bathrooms!"

I laughed. I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants. Which reminds me, I need a bathroom. I walked around until I found one, which wasn't too hard since the place seemed kind of small, but then again the walls kept turning. I felt like I was at Hogwarts. This place kept transforming and I kept getting lost.

When I finished I made sure to flush it, then wash my hands, because clean hands is good hands, and then I walked until I found a bed. I was so tired.

I jumped on the bed, which made an 'oompf' sound. That was weird, beds shouldn't make sounds.

"Shhh! Bad bed! You might wake up Jasper!" I rolled over onto my right side and closed my eyes. Letting out a big sigh, I relaxed into the mattress and closed my eyes. The walls were still being mean and wouldn't stop moving, so I had to stop looking at them.

I remembered I was still in my dress, so I wiggled out of it and kept on my strapless bra and underwear. My shoes fell off somewhere near the bathroom I think. The walls probably stole them, I saw the way they were eyeing my heels.

Oh well, I'll just look for them in the morning. For now, sleep sounded much better.

I was almost asleep when I felt arms circling around me, which was odd, since I was the only one at my place. _Oh well, it's probably just my imagination._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**So..? What did you think? Please review! Hope You all enjoyed it and sorry for such a long wait! Life has been crazy lately. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**I'm so, so, so sorry for such a long wait. I hope you all aren't to upset with me. I'd give you a big list of reasons why I wasn't able to update, but I'm sure no one here wants to hear excuses. So, thanks for all of your patience, hopefully this chapter will be a start to making it up to you guys. I know how much I hate waiting for updates, so I understand your pain. You guys are awesome! **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Chapter 10**

I had the most wonderful dream. I was on the beach, on a private isle, just off the coast of Australia. I've always dreamed about going to Australia. The gorgeous beaches, the beautiful coral reef, the clear skies, and the best part...the accents. Those Australian accents get me every time I hear one.

Anyways, I was on the isle, walking out into the water. The ocean was so clear, and you could see everything that was normally hidden in the depths of the sea. It was so warm, and there was a slight wind that kept it from getting too hot. Everything looked and felt perfect. It seemed too go to be true. And it was. Go figure.

I woke up feeling somewhat refreshed, but not quite back to normal. I needed a long, hot shower, and then I would feel complete again. At least for a while.

I slowly got up and stretched. My arms cracked at the elbow, I gave my ankles a little twist until they cracked, and cracked my back. I know they say it's bad, but I don't believe it. I just don't believe that someone can get permanent injuries from releasing air bubbles from between their limbs.

Walking over to the closet, I gave extra care to watching where I was walking. I was still half asleep, anything could happen.

I picked out a modest outfit, a tank top, sweater, and a pair of jeans. Today I was going to relax whether I wanted to or not. I needed to let go of as much stress as possible. This much stress isn't healthy. But then again, neither is living with a psycho.

As much as I hated to admit it, I really did love this bathroom. It was humongous, and absolutely gorgeous. The shower felt like drops of rain from heaven falling onto my skin and washing away all my troubles. It brought me temporary relief from everything that has happened. It gave me a short period of pure bliss, something I missed and needed terribly. It all ended too soon.

I knew I had to get out as soon as I heard a door slam shut, but I was scared to. My peaceful bubble was painfully popped; the real world was waiting just outside the bathroom door.

After about five more minutes, when I couldn't hear anything else, I shut off the shower and dressed quickly. I brushed my hair and my teeth, then braced myself. Time to face my reality.

The door opened slowly and gave a little squeak. The bedroom filled with large clouds of steam from the bathroom, slightly blocking my view. I could barely make out his figure sitting on the bed, waiting patiently. I made my way over to the side opposite him and tentatively sat down. If I was going to be uncomfortable, I might as well be sitting down for it.

We sat in silence for a while getting used to each others presence. It wasn't all that awkward, surprisingly.

It had been about fifteen minutes before he spoke.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Like you care." It came out calm, almost sounding emotionless.

"Believe it or not-"

"Not."

"-I do care." He continued through my interruption. Maybe he did care, but not about me. "You don't know how I feel."

"Pretty ironic, don't you think?"

Again, he went on as if I never spoke. "We can keep having this talk, Isabella, but you know I love you. You know I do."

"Unfortunately."

"But that wasn't why I came in here. First, you must be hungry." Actually, I wasn't that hungry. I could use a snack, maybe, but I wasn't starving. "I brought you some fruit and a sandwhich."

"Lovely."

"How about 'thank you."

"You're welcome." Now it was getting better. He was fun to try and rile up. Granted, it probably wasn't smart, but who told you I was smart?

"You're impossible." He was so easily frustrated. Too easy, really. Where was the fun in that?

"Hmm. So is escaping. And world peace. Low gas prices...not even close. The list of impossibilities could go on forever. Why should I be any different?"

"Good question. So, changing the subject, work was interesting."

"Really? I would never had known. Literally. There is no way I could possibly know anything other than these four walls."

"Actually, there's at least twelve walls." My expression must have clued him in to my confusion. "You should include the bathroom and closet."

"Don't ruin my pouting. You have no right." Jerk.

"I have every right, baby. I can make you think and feel however I want you to. Don't make me prove it." Loser. Yeah, I'm not above name calling.

"Not a chance in hell." Moron.

"You know you want me to."

"Fuck you." Asshole.

"Oh, baby, don't you wish I would. And I have." That fucking cheesy grin. I could smack it right off. In fact, I started to. But then he had to go a ruin that. Surprise, surprise. What a shocker.

"Don't even try."

"Too late." Obviously. He was starting to get on my last nerve. So much for a stress free day. Again, go fucking figure.

"Well, since you're not up for company, how about I leave you for a bit. I'll be back shortly. I have some errands to run. Don't continue to do anything stupid. I'll be waiting if you do."

What the fuck ever. My day was already ruined. Thanks again.

He got up and left without another word. I decided to read a book. Surely there would be something in here of interest.

I picked out "Whistling in the Dark". It sounded interesting enough.

A while later, I was laying down and slowly drifting off. In the distance I could barely hear a slamming car door, and I think there was yelling. Little did I know, the best was yet to come.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

I was startled by a loud slam and some yelling. For some reason it was right outside my door. Why on Earth did he have to have a full out screaming contest with someone right by my room?

Sometime during my internal complaining he had ended his phone call. Then the door was thrown open with a bang against the wall.

"You little bitch! Did you think I wouldn't find out? What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Well hello to you too. Now what the hell are you talking about you insensitive jerk?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know damn well what happened!"

"Oh, my bad. Why don't I just use my magic mind reading skills to find out the situation. Sound good to you?"

"Shut up! Just tell me how you did it!"

"Well that's hard to do if I can't talk, now isn't it?"

"God Damnit! Just answer me!"

"First of all, you have no right to speak to me this way. And second, I already told you! I have no frickin' clue what you are talking about! Are you really that dense? How could I do anything if I've been locked in this God forsaken room all day long? Have you completely lost you're mind?"

He stood there thinking for a few seconds, then opened his mouth to speak again.

"Pack a bag. Just the necessities. We're leaving."

"What? Hell no. Why are we leaving? And you can't just expect me to do anything without a valid reason first. I demand some answers!"

"Well you aren't going to get any! So shut the hell up and grab some clothes! Trust me, you wouldn't want me to pack your bag for you."

Realizing he was probably right, I wouldn't trust him enough to do that, I started to pack. Just in case I did have to go with, but definitely not without a fight

I was determined to get some answers. I had only been here for a few weeks and we were already leaving. That could only mean a few things. One, surprise vacation. Highly unlikely from the way he's acting. Second, he doesn't want anyone snooping in his house if he has company. He can't keep denying people from moving around his home if they are familiar with the place. That would be rude and suspicious. Or third, he thinks someone knows or is suspicious. That is the most logical and probably the real answer. Good news for me, bad for him. Which would further explain his mood.

"Did someone find out something?"

"You really don't know?"

"I already told you I didn't. You should know I can't lie. After all, you did know just about everything else about me."

"True. But how else could anyone find out? But no. No one really knows. I've had some strange encounters at work though, so I don't want to take any chances. People have been giving me strange looks and whisper when I leave a room, but stop talking completely when I enter. Someone said something, and people are letting their imaginations run wild. I can't let that happen. I've worked far to hard to get you to lose you this soon."

"I think I should be flattered by that last statement, but considering my severe hatred for you, I'm rather repulsed by it.

Soon after then sentence left my mouth, I was pushed back onto the bed with my hands pinned beside me head.

"Honey, we both know that is a bold faced lie."

"It is not. You just refuse to believe that a female may actually be disgusted by someone like you. You're too vain."

"Baby, do we need to replay our time in the closet? I know you enjoyed our kiss, and I know you would love to do it again, but now isn't the time. How about this; I promise to kiss you like that again after we reach our destination."

"Hell will never be could enough."

"Nothing will be feeling cold when I'm done with you." Damn his stupid smirk, once again making an appearance on his face.

"And now you can't say I didn't warn you. Since you refuse to finish packing, I'll grab the last items."

"No! Go finish your packing. I can take care of this."

"No need to worry, I've already got mine taken care of. This will be fun." For some reason I highly doubted that statement. I tried arguing back and pushing him away. I tried throwing in my own choices of clothing, and I even kicked him, but he never stopped. He had his back turned for a few minutes, so I attempted to take some of his clothing choices and switch them out for my own, but he turned back too quickly and stopped me before I got two steps away.

Let's just say his clothing choices (or lack thereof) weren't exactly something I was comfortable with. This trip was going to be miserable. I hoped we were going somewhere warm. I'll need it if he plans on me wearing any of those things.

"Come on. Come on! We have to go! Now!"

"Sheesh, give me a minute, I'm coming."

"Then hurry the hell up. We have to go!"

"I think you're being over dramatic. I doubt anyone really knows anything. Why can't we stay? Maybe some girl just threw out another office rumor that she slept with you. That's a lot more likely."

He just glared at me and pushed me out of the door. I was actually leaving that room for the first time in what felt like forever, but was really only a week at most.

He ushered me out to his enormous garage and into the farthest car. I was black, a very common color so it would be inconspicuous. It was a Mercedes Benz, so at least that wasn't too common. Maybe someone would recognize his car and stop him. One could only hope.

"There's more to this trip than just suspicious morons who live in this pathetic town."

"Oh really? And what could that possibly be? Is the fair coming? That would be exciting!" Before anyone asks, no I am not really excited about the fair. Actually, the people who work for them kind of freak me out. They are way to creepy for me to trust.

"Hmmm...How could I state this so you won't freak out? Well, I probably can't. So, question is, slow and steady, or like a band-aid? Tough decisions. But you don't handle suspense well. So just for the fun of it, I'll break it to you slowly." Edward let out a small laugh and looked over to me before reaching into the glove box to pull our some rope and a blind fold. Of course.

"You can't be serious." I guess he was. He made quick work of tying my hands together and then tying them above me head and back between the seat and the headrest, wrapping it through them and around them many times before covering my eyes. He finally started the car and exited his garage.

"Thanks for your concern for me. Glad to know you care."

"Great. Anyways, think of...white. That should be more than enough information for you. Have fun guessing for the rest of our trip, because I won't offer any more hints. I'd rather you attack me after we get to where we are going."

"Lovely. Of course I wouldn't like this idea. Well how about I sleep on it until we get there rather than stress over something that will probably be insignificant once I figure out the meaning. Any problems?" I didn't wait for an answer, and instead tried to get as comfortable as possible in my position before attempting to sleep.

I thought I heard a mumbled "It is most definitely a big deal, princess," before I drifted into a fitful slumber for the remaining drive. I had the strangest dreams throughout the drive, one of which involved a young child, who looked nothing like me but I loved him as if he were my own.

I never expected the incredible truth I received when we arrived at our new cabin. I was going to fight this for all I was worth. I'll be damned if he thought we'd be married like this. Especially to him and without my consent.

God give me strength, I'm going to need it if I want to survive this hell that I'm sure to be in.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**So...what did you think? I know it's not the longest I've written and it was a lot calmer this time, but I needed something with a little bit of a slower pace so I could get back on track. I really, really hope I'll be able to update again soon. I know I don't always reply to your questions directly, but I try to add info to the story to give you an answer. Your reviews have helped shape this story so much. I really hope you liked it and will keep reading. You guys are the best!**

**Thanks so, so much! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry...again. I'll try to start updating at least every other weekend. I got accepted to the college I wanted so now I can relax and let go of all the worry I had. I'm so excited! Anyways, I have no schedule and am literally writing this as soon as an idea pops into my head. I haven't planned this one bit. But if I do start another story I promise I will plan it first. Until then, hopefully this makes up for the wait. Next update will be Edward's POV, and hopefully this one too, but that one is priority. It's been to long since I've done that story. For now, e****njoy!**

**All mistakes are mine. Stephenie M. owns the characters, this plot is all mine! :)**

****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O****

**Chapter 11**

_We arrived at the cabin around seven p.m. I couldn't tell exactly but based on the sun's position I knew it was getting late into the evening. Edward had covered the Radio because the stations could give away the area we were in._

_Heaven forbid that happens._

_The place was gorgeous. It was a lot smaller than his house, I could see that just by standing outside, but huge nonetheless. It looked to be about two stories with huge glass windows in the front and a deck that wrapped around the entire house. It was deep into the woods surrounded by tall evergreen trees. I could hear woodpeckers in the distance and the quiet chirps of birds calling to their mates. It was a serene environment, very different from the city life, although I hadn't been in the city for a while. It was a nice change._

_The air was so fresh, it smelled of pine and dirt. That may sound gross but it was so refreshing after having been cooped up for so long. I turned slowly in a circle taking in my surroundings. I haven't seen something so beautiful in such a long time._

_"Our bags are inside. Come on before it gets too cold. The temperatures tend to drop pretty low really quick out here." I didn't even realize Edward had left my side. I was so caught up in the beauty of it all that I missed my one moment alone._

_I walked towards the house on a narrow path. There were large round stones surrounded by smaller pebbles. It looked a little out of place in the forest. I expected a dirt path to the door, but of course that wasn't extravagant enough. The steps were made of stone with a wooden railing on one side. The deck was all wood, oak I think. The house had french style doors leading to a big opening in the front room._

_There was a staircase on one side the led up to the second floor. It was also open. There was a railing all the way from one wall to the other. It was a really wide room, at least fifty feet across. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the next room._

_"Here's the kitchen. If you're good I might let you use it one day."_

_"Oh, thanks. Yet for some reason I think that's a lie."_

_He just gave me that look like he thought I was acting like a child again. Maybe I was. But you couldn't blame me. He was an instigator._

_"Well, if you aren't in the mood for a tour, I guess I'll just have to show you what I meant by white." He suddenly smiled, large with all his teeth showing. His overly white inhuman teeth. They just looked to bright to be real._

_I had completely forgotten what he said earlier. What on Earth could he possibly expect me to think when all he said was white? That's not a clue, it's a freakin' color. Did he have a new set of plates he needed washed? Maybe some laundry?_

_"It's just down these stairs. I have a special room set up down here. You're going to love it!" At that statement he let out some kind of snort laugh sound. It was weird._

_"I can barely hold my excitement." My monotone voice greatly contradicted that. Oh well._

_We walked past the kitchen into a dining room, then turned a corner and went down an impossibly long hallway. I swear it went on for miles. At the very end on the right was a door. He opened it to reveal another set of stairs, this one carpeted._

_He flipped a switch and quickly pulled me down the steps. At the very bottom we turned right into yet another extremely long hallway. When I finally thought we reached the end, I stopped, only to realize that it split to the left and right. We took a left, then another door was opened leading to another hallway, this one was thankfullyl short. About halfway down we reached a door on the right and entered a small room._

_"How about some lights in this place? I like being able to see."_

_"Give me a chance and I'll turn them on. Jeez you're impatient."_

_"Eh, whatever. And what's with the maze back there? There is really no point to it."_

_"At first, no there wasn't a point. But now, I think it should be able to stop you from going anywhere."_

_"Oh goody."_

_Once he flipped the switch, I went into hysterics. Deep down I must have known but not wanted to acknowledge. There, on the far wall, was a huge white dress. _The_ dress. The one dress that every girl dreamed of wearing. I couldn't believe my eyes. White. That's what he meant by white. I started laughing. I laughed at my stupidity and his. There's no way he thought I would wear this without a fight. I wouldn't go through with it. It was too much. I laughed, then I cried. Edward watched it all with a look of concern on his face, which only made me laugh harder. I was so scared. My usually laughed when nervous. He must think I'm crazy. But then I'd be right there with him. I stopped suddenly, stood up straight, took a deep breath, and fainted. The last thing I remember was falling on my ass before Edward caught my upper body in his arms._

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"You're insane! You're fucking insane!"

I was shaking. I woke up in this huge bed in a room I had yet to see. I had no idea where this room was. Was it upstairs, downstairs, on the first floor? I was currently screaming my lungs out at Edward. He actually bought me a wedding dress. I still can't believe it.

"No, I just love you. This is the best way to show you. This way we can be together forever. It will be perfect. Our lives will finally be perfect."

"There is no way in heaven, hell, or on earth that our lives will be perfect! Why can't you see that? Look at how this started! I was _kidnapped_! That can never lead to a perfect ending!"

"Of course it can," He spoke slowly. I think he was getting angry. Well, so was I. Actually, I've been angry. For a long time now. "We just have to try. And you are going to try." His eyes were getting darker with anger.

I really didn't want to deal with a moody Edward right now. I also just remembered something. What better time to try and get on his good side. If I cooperate with this, maybe he will trust me. This is one of the biggest steps in a relationship. It is the most important time to show your love for the other person. If I can convince Edward that I'm falling in love with him, I could finally get out. All I have to do is drag this out as long as possible and gain his trust in the process. Although something tells me I don't have much time.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. This is a big step for us." I hope this works.

"Yes, it is. And it will be the final step for us before we can really start our lives. I can't wait until you're wearing that beautiful gown. " He seemed calmer, but I was never quite sure with him.

"Okay. But I want to plan it." He looked smug. This can't be good.

"Don't worry, love, it's already taken care of." His smile was huge again. Oh no, it can't be planned already!

"But-"

"No buts, you don't have to worry a single hair on your pretty little head."

"I-I'm not worried. I just-I wanted to help with the planning. I wanted to add some ideas. After all, we only get married once." I choked the word out.

He looked like he was considering it. After I gain his trust I'll finally be out of here.

"Fine. But I'll have to cancel a few things then. We'll talk about it some more tomorrow. It's late now. Let's go to bed."

I really wanted to fight him for my own room. God knows he has plenty here, but I also knew this was the perfect spot to start gaining his trust. Hopefully I won't have any more strange dreams. The last one freaked me out more than I wanted to admit. It was strange, it made me feel almost longing. Like there was something I had and was now missing.

"Okay. Let's go." He seemed surprised by my easy acceptance, a little suspicious even, but I grabbed his hand a gave him a small tug and told him to lead the way. Tomorrow I officially start plan Use Him and Lose Him. Hopefully it all works out, my sanity is depending on it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Thanks so much for reading! So, again, much, much shorter. I'm sorry, I know it was a long wait. I would write more now, but it's late and I have to get up early. I love sleep too much to give it up.**

**Please review! Reviews are what keep me going. Lots of Love!**

**~msmaui**


End file.
